El Sacrificio de un hombre
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Por una idiotes de Natsu, Lucy a sido convertida en hombre, ahora es una carrera a contrarelog para regresarla a su forma real... o terribles consecuencias habra para las chicas del Gremio EPILOGO
1. Chapter 1

**El Sacrificio de un hombre**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Prologo**

No era posible… nadie lo creía aun después de verlo…

La misión era simple… recuperar unas pócimas a su dueño, un viejo brujo, esa misión ayudaría bastante al otrora famoso Gremio de Fairy Tail…

Peor Natsu en sus arranques destructivos la piffio de un modo tremendo.

No solo se cargo a los bandidos, sino que sin percatarse rompió una de las pociones la cual cayó sobre Lucy Heartfilia… claro al principio no parecía que pasara nada.

El problema fue cuando regresaron al gremio donde el cliente les esperaba.

-¡QUE HIZO QUE!- exclamo el viejo brujo.

-Disculpe a Natsu, pero fue solo uno de los frascos- dijo Erza mientras que un golpeado Natsu solo le miraba enfadado desde una esquina.

Pero el viejo solo caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso.

-¿A alguien le cayó esta pócima?- pregunto el viejo.

-Le cayó a Lucy… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso pasa algo?- dijo Gray.

-Oh, se veía bien… ¿Acaso esa pócima le hará algo a Lucy? –dijo Wendy preocupada.

-Oh vamos, eso no le hará nada, Lucy es fuerte- dijo Natsu sonriendo… hasta que el viejo le estrello la mesa en la cabeza.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡Mejor y te hubiera caído a ti, esa pócima no afecta a los hombres!- dijo ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Pero que de importante tiene esa pócima?- dijo el maestro Makarov preocupado.

-¿Dónde está la chica?- pregunto el viejo.

-Fue a su casa a bañarse- dijo Happy ya asustado.

-Diablos- dijo el viejo, y Nattsu se levanto.

-¡Oye porque me pegas!- exclamo pero el viejo solo le miro rabioso.

Pero antes de hablar…

Todo tembló, se escuchaba como si algo fuera a la carrera… y lña puerta del gremio (ya de por si vieja y gastada) salió disparada por los aires…

-¡NATSU TE VOY A MATAR!- se escucho la varonil voz de un hombre, el cual era rubio, alto de una excelente presentación… y venia con las ropas de Lucy que por cierto le aquedaban muy pequeñas.

-Oh por dios… ya empezó- dijo el viejo… y entonces Mirajane y Kinana solo se miraron de inmediato captando que pasaba…

-¿Lucy?- dijo Mirajane antes de que alguien más hablara… sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Eh? ¡Hey quien eres tú y porque hueles como Lucy!- exclamo Natsu pero el ahora Hombre Lucy, solo gruño.

-¡ESTO ES POR CULPA TUYA!-exclamo mientras que molest le arreciaba un tremendo puñetazo a Natsu que lo lanzo por los aires sorprendiendo a todos por la tremenda fuerza con la que golpeo a Natsu.

-¡Hey cálmate!- exclamaron Erza y Lissana acercándose y deteniendo a Lucy antes de que siguiera aporreando a Natsu… sin notar que una especie de bruma le cubría… y las hizo sentirse raras al tocarle… no sabían porque… pero algo en él/ella les hacia excitarse.

-¡Hey Lucy… no es mi culpa!- decía Natsu mientras que salía del hoyo que había hecho en el muro.

-¡YA BASTA!- dijo Makarov.

Lucy solo bajo la mirada… temblaba de rabia, mientras que Natsu solo le miraba algo nervioso… si bien Lucy era muy fuerte, y mas con el aumento de poder que obtuvo, jamás pensó que fuera tan fuerte…

-Escuchen… esto es un problema, tenemos 5 días para remover el embrujo o de lo contrario ella será hombre para siempre- dijo el viejo..

Y todos solo le miraron con sorpresa.

¡QUE COSA!

Se escucho… lo peor… es que esa no era la mala noticia…

Fin Prologo.

Je, ok, un fic Gender Bender, casi siempre el Gender Bender se maneja por parejas, pero esta vez es solo de Lucy, lo que si es que en este prologo como lo habrán notado es una carrera contra el tiempo… pero solo esperen a ver qué onda será lo referente a como Lucy podrá volver a su forma real… eso sí, lo que paso cuando Erza y Lissana le detuvieron sol oles hará una idea de que se viene.

Un fic muy corto, no más de 6 caps que tendrá mucho ecchi y algunas cosas algo bruscas.

Por mi voluntariado en la Cruz Roja, las contis estarán muy espaciadas.

Por cierto, ya se viene la conti de "La Amante".

Espero les guste


	2. Capitulo 0

**El Sacrificio de un hombre**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 0: Método… y Lissana**

**Nota, este cap sera corto a comparación de los que vienen**

**Día 0**

Lucy estaba decaído… y como no habría de estarlo después de lo que le dijo el viejo…

FLASHBACK.

-¿Entonces si no es hallada la cura en 5 días seré hombre permanentemente?- pregunto el ahora rubio.

-Sí, sin duda, aunque eso no es lo peor- dijo el viejo, y Lucy le miro.

-¿Hay más?- dijo asustado.

-Veras, cada día que pase, tendrás mas y mas actitudes de hombre… este hechizo hace que tus hormonas masculinas sean aun mas fuertes y pues… coquetearas a las chicas, te harás pervertido en cierto modo… y obviamente, buscaras tener sexo- dijo mientras que la expresión de Lucy y los demás solo era un poema.

-¡NATSU!- exclamo molest mientras que Natsu solo tragaba saliva… la forma homicida con la que le miraba era aterradora.

-¿Hay algún modo de que pueda revertir el hechizo?- dijo Makarov interviniendo para salvar a Natsu.

-Hum… podría crear algo, pero no aseguro nada, verán, la persona que me pidió este hechizo fue una chica lesbiana, ella me pidió expresamente que fuera algo muy difícil de quitar… según recuerdo, funciono tan pero tan bien, que recibi mas encargos de chicas lesbianas… pero…- dijo el viejo.

-¡Eso no me importa! ¡Dígame como lo elimino!- dijo Lucy enfadado.

-Eh… debe de… besarte un hombre… un hombre al que ames y que te ame… y debe de hacerlo de manera apasionada- dijo el viejo… haciendo que todos palidecieran –Si… un hombre debe de hacer ese sacrificio, besarte así, en forma de hombre, y ante todo, el hombre no debe de ser gay ni volverse uno, debe de besarla sabiendo que la chica es un hombre y como dije, debe de ser del modo más apasionado posible… con lengua y todo.

Sobra decir que eso puso a todos completamente petrificados.

-¡Qué clase de requisito es ese!- exclamo Lucy.

-Hey, te dije que era algo difícil de hacer…- dijo el viejo -De todos modos veré si puedo hacer alguna fórmula para tratar de nulificar el efecto de la pócima… y por favor, deje de matar a ese pobre chico.

Y es que Lucy rápidamente se fue a por sobre Natsu y estaba metiéndole una paliza que hasta Erza estaba asustada…

Un par de moretones y huesos rotos después.

-Así que… serás hombre- dijo el maestro Makarov, Lucy solo estaba pálido en una esquina.

-No es nada malo Lucy, ser un hombre es lo mejor- dijo Elfman sonriendo.

-¡No digas eso!- exclamo Lucy lanzándole un puñetazo y haciendo que Elfman traspasara el techo.

-Lo que si notó es que se hizo exageradamente fuerte- dijo Erza algo nerviosa… no sabía porque, pero desde que toco al "Lucy hombre" se sentía así.

-Si… sin contar que es más agresivo- dijo Lissana en las mismas condiciones.

-De todos modos… hayqeu encontrar el modo de que este cómodo mientras se resuelve esto. Dijo Gray.

-¡No te refieras a mí con términos masculinos!- decía Lucy ya desesperado.

-Eh, Lu… eres un hombre ahora- dijo Levy nerviosa… se había acercado para consolarle… y al tocarle el hombro también se sintió nerviosa.

-Levy, ayúdame con esto- dijo Lucy sintiéndose deprimido, antes tal vez abría llorado, pero ahora solo se sentía depre.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros- dijeron Max y Warren mientras que Wendy curaba a Natsu.

Minutos después.

-Debo decir que te quedo bien eso- dijo Max.

-Sí, esas vestimentas te lucen- dijo Warren mientras que Lucy (a partir de ahora Lu solamente por decisión de los miembros del gremio)

Lu solo salió con unas ropas blancas con azul… la verdad es que sentaba bien, y la gabardina le daba un toque principesco… lo que hizo que las chicas solo le miraran sonrojadas.

-¿Cómo me veo?- dijo nervioso.

-¡Genial Lucy… digo Lu!- exclamo Mirajane acercándose y también sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa…

-Esas ropas son geniales, la verdad es que te hacen lucir varonil- dijo Kinana, Lu solo suspiro

-No sé si ofenderme con eso- Dijo, de pronto Gray se levanto.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamo Gray.

-Gray sama- dijo Juvia mirándole.

-Lu, ya sé cómo podría funcionar… ¡Llama a Loki! El se la pasa tratando de cortejarte, de seguro te ama lo suficiente para hacer el sacrificio- dijo Gray, mas Lu no se veía muy convencido y de reojo vio a Natsu, este aun estaba inconsciente.

-Lo intentare- dijo no muy convencido.

Después de a invocación.

-¡Al Diablo!- exclamo Loky apenas escucho el método y cerró la puerta diciendo que se tomaba unas vacaciones hasta que esto acabara, pero que no importaba cuanto quisiese a Lucy… el no iba a besar a un hombre por nada del universo.

-¡Maldito traidor!- exclamo Lu molesto mientras que todos solo le miraban y se alejaban un poco para no ser el objetivo del desquite.

-Anda Lu, es difícil hacerlo para cualquiera, entiende que el no es así- dijo Lissana acercándose, Lu solo le miro y le sujeto los hombros.

-Es que no entiendes… esto es algo horrible para mi, ¿Co o te sentirías si de pronto te cambiaran el sexo por una estupidez?- dijo… pero Lissana no le respondió… se había perdido en los ojos de Lu… no entendía por qué… fue como si algo le hubiese hipnotizado…

-¿Lissana?- dijo Lu y entonces ella despertó.

-Ah… eh, perdona, tenía la mente en otro lado- dijo nerviosa, lo que desconcertó a Lu, que se sintió igual… algo emocionado

Lo que ellos no sabían es que el viejo olvido mencionar algo muy importante… el hechizo hacia que la persona transformada empezase a generar hormonas que atraían inevitablemente a las mujeres, dichas hormonas serian cada día mas y mas fuertes, haciendo que ni siquiera las que eran muy frías se le resistieran… una magia muy peligrosa por ello… y por desgracia… Lissana al acercarse tanto, había acelerado el proceso… y sin saberlo… la mente de Lu… ahora estaba en un proceso de cambio… y vio en ella a la primera pareja "Potencial"… y es que ese era otro de los efectos secundarios… que la persona afectada empezaría a cortejar a las chicas pero elegiría a una serie de posibles parejas potenciales y después de que ellas "pasaran" al completo por sus manos, elegiría a una para la definitiva… y con eso se cerraría el proceso final… en 5 días podía lograrlo por la fuerza de la pócima…

¿Qué harán ahora todos?

**Continuara.**

Cap 0, je, si, uno fue el prologo y este el 0 como ven la formula afecta a Lucy más de lo esperado, por cierto, ahora todos le dirán Lu excepto Natsu (que estaba inconsciente) por lo que verán ciertas cosillas, je, no volveremos a ver a Leo un tiempo, ya que este ni de loco besaría a un hombre, peor veremos a los demás espíritus, además, Lissana tendrá cierta importancia, lo que si es que las chicas estarán cada vez mas ansiosas cada que Lu llegue, pero servirá para dar ciertos toques a otras parejas.

Y también veremos como Natsu trata de reparar su error je.

Suerte.

El Cap 1 dentro de una o dos semanas.


	3. Capitulo 1

**El Sacrificio de un hombre**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 1: El gran hombre y el pensar de los demás**

**Nota**

**Día 1**

Lu solo miraba al techo de su cuarto… se sentía confuso…

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Lissana? Se veía acalorada… ahora que lo pienso, algunas de las chicas también se veían así- dijo pensativo… suspiro, era incomodo estar en un cuerpo masculino… lo peor era ir al baño… esa cosa que le colgaba… aunque…

FLASHBACK.

-Virgo, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo mientras que estaba en el baño y vio al espíritu de la doncella con una cinta métrica mientras qué tocaba su miembro.

-Midiendo Príncipe- dijo Virgo que aun con su cara seria, Lu no pudo evitar notar que estaba sonrojada… y respiraba con dificultad.

-Eso es incomodo y lo sabes, déjalo por favor- dijo sintiendo la necesidad de quitarla… pero algo… algo le hacía desear que Virgo siguiera tocando… y se asusto… se puso duro y se estiro…

Virgo solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se hecho para atrás…

30 Centímetros… no… no puedo medir el ancho… ¡Disculpe Príncipe, debo de retirarme!- exclamo mostrando una expresión que dejo Lu asombrado, jamás había visto a Virgo así… tan apenada… tan sonrojada… tan… tan linda…

Solo se miro y se metió a bañar con agua helada…

¿Había pensado que Virgo se veía linda?

Fin Flashback

Lu solo volvió a suspirar… no entendía que demonios le había pasado se levanto y decidió ir a caminar un poco, vio las ropas que Macao le había prestado y las que le habían conseguido entre Max y Warren… eligió las que le dio Macao, se veían más cómodas…. Después de todo, se había quedado casi todo el día encerrado

Afuera.

Minutos después.

Lissana Strauss caminaba inquieta, desde el momento en que había tomado de las manos a Lu… se había sentido rara… nerviosa… deseando estar más pegada a él… como si fuera una atracción animal… lo peor… es que se sintió sudorosa… excitada… como si lo único en su mente fuera Lu…

-¡Alto! ¡No pienses eso, aunque sea un hombre, es Lucy!- decía dándose golpes en la cabeza.

Después de 10 minutos, se sentó en una banca del parque, estaba cansada… confusa y muy molesta.

-Hey chica… veo que estás sola ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?- dijo una voz, Lissana alzo la vista y vio a Teboo y a los tipos de Twligth Ogre.

-No gracias, no me caen bien los perdedores patéticos- dijo molesta.

-¡Como nos has llamado!- dijo Teboo y uno de sus canchanchanes reconoció la marca.

-¡Es de Fairy Tail!- exclamo, Teboo le miro y se percato del parecido de ella con la chica que les había vapuleado.

-Asi que… ya veo, eres la hermana de la Demonio Mirajane- dijo molesto.

-¿Y que con eso? Ah si, supe que mi hermana les partió la cara- dijo Lissana retadora… pero Teboo miro a los demás.

-Esto es una oportunidad de vengarnos… te usaremos para desquitar todo lo que ella nos hizo- dijo mirando a Lissana de modo pervertido… pero Lissana no se inmuto.

-Primero me dejaría violar por un perro a hacer algo con ustedes- dijo ella y se levanto, estaba decidida a partirles la cara pero.

-¡Que pasa aquí? – se escucho una voz… y todos voltearon… vieron a un hombre rubio con una gabardina mirándoles de un modo que les causo cierto temor.

-Lu…- dijo Lissana y se sintió rara, se sonrojo mientras que Lu se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué le hacen a alguien de nuestro gremio?- preguntó y Teboo solo le miro, ese tipo era enorme, pero no recordaba haberlo visto en FT, en un principio pensó que sería Laxus Dreyar, pero no era así, Laxus era más fornido y no se veía tan… tan Galan.

-Tú no te metas- dijo sacando su mazo, pero Lu solo le miro…

En su mente las cosas se veían distintas… como Lucy habría invocado a sus espíritus para que vapulearan a Teboo y sus canchanchanes, pero… como hombre, sentía que debía de apalearlos con sus manos por querer atacar a Lissana (aunque estaba consciente que Lissana podía defenderse sin ayuda)

-Largo o tendré que ponerme violento- dijo de tal manera que el corazón de Lissana se puso como una cabra…

-¡No te sientas el gallito!- dijo Teboo… antes de que un tremendo puñetazo lo mandara a volar… Lu sonrió, el cambio a hombre si le había dado una ventaja… ahora era muchísimo más fuerte.

-¡Teboo!- exclamo uno de los achichincles pero antes de que reaccionaran, Lu uso el látigo y…

Escena violentamente grafica censurada.

-No pensé que fuera tan fuerte- dijo Lu mientras qué miraba a Lissana, esta solo le miraba con un sonrojo enorme y de un modo soñador –Eh, sé que podrías haberte hecho cargo de ellos pero…

Se detuvo… la mirada de Lissana lo atraía… demasiado, y se sintió atrapado… los labios… vio los labios de Lissana y Lu no sabía por qué se veían tan… tan deliciosos…

-"¡Espera! ¡Es Lissana! ¡Es una chica! ¡Porque demonios me siento así!"- pensó con Nervios la parte femenina de Lucy… y entonces lo noto… se acercaba a Lissana… -"¡Ah! ¡No lo hagas!"

-Lu… cy…- dijo Lissana.

-Soy Lu ahora- dijo en un tono seductor… lo que sorprendió a la mente de Lucy, ¿Qué demonios hacia su masculinizado cuerpo?

-Yo… Lu- dijo ella sintiéndose mareada… doblegada… como si aspirara un embriagante perfume que hiciera que Lu fuera irresistible para ella…

-Calma… deja que tu cuerpo reaccione y te guie- dijo el y antes de que la mente consciente de Lucy pudiera pararlo… los labios de Lissana y Lu se unieron en un beso repleto de pasión…

En otra parte.

El viejo solo esperaba que Lucy se mantuviera alejada… o alejado de las chicas, el hechizo no solo lo hacía irresistible, sino que lo volvía un Casanova… en lo que iba en la busca de la chica ideal… el embrujo era tan fuerte que solo un autentico o muy poderoso mago de Clase SS podría aguantar… por lo que le preocupaba que el lado masculino ganara… y eso solo haría que cuando llegase el momento, la parte femenina de Lucy se perdería… seria como si muriera y el lado masculino seria el ganador.

-Debo de hallar una cura- dijo decidido.

EN casa de Natsu.

-¿Qué te pasa Natsu?- dijo Happy mientras qué un deprimido Natsu en una esquina.

-Es mi culpa Happy… de verdad no quería arruinarle la vida así a Lucy- dijo Natsu triste.

-Natsu… fue un accidente- dijo el Excedd.

-Eso no me quita culpa… así que ¡Buscare el modo de curarle!- exclamo decidido, haciendo que Happy Palideciera.

-Eh. Natsu, ¿Si escuchaste el remedio para curarle?- dijo Happy, Natsu le miro.

No, estaba inconsciente- dijo Natsu, Happy solo suspiro y le hizo una señal para que se sentara mientras que le contaba el Metodo…

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Fue el único sonido que se escucho de la casa de Natsu.

Hacia unos minutos que se habían separado… Lu no entendía por qué lo hizo… apenas se separo de Lissana huyo, no entendía por qué se sentía tan excitado, tan… tan… duro…

-¡Qué demonios me pasa!- exclamo asombrada mientras qué huía a su casa… pero por desgracia se estrello con alguien y varias cosas cayeron al piso…

-Auch- se escucho una femenina voz.

-Ah, disculpe, tenía prisa y… y…- dijo pero se sorprendió al ver a Bisca Connell enfrente del… y había caído de cierta forma que la minifalda que acostumbraba a usar se le había subido revelando una sexy ropa interior negra…

-¡Ah!- exclamo sonrojada cubriéndose -¡Pero oye que crees que…! –Dijo pero se detuvo al ver que era Lu… -Ah, eres tú.

-¡Lo siento, no quería ver de mas!- exclamo Lu algo apenado… pero Bisca solo le miro, y sonrió, sabía que Lu era Lucy, así que no le dio importancia.

-Calma, si bien ahora eres un chico, tu mente sigue siendo la de Lucy- dijo Bisca le tendio la mano- ¿Me ayudas a levantarme? Me diste un buen caballazo.

Lu le miro… y la mirada de él hizo que Bisca se sintiera nerviosa… él le dio la mano y la ayudo a levantarse de un tirón, que hizo que Bisca quedara pegada a él.

-¿Qué… que haces Lu?- dijo apenada Bisca.

-Perdona… tire muy duro- dijo Lu mientras qué una sonrisa sensual aparecía…y entonces.

-"¡Ah! ¡Debo alejarme! ¡Bisca es una mujer casada!"- exclamo la mente de Lucy mientras uqe lograba que Lu se apartara lentamente de Bisca… este por un momento pareció quedarse mirando fijamente a la vaquera y sonrió.

-Disculpa… debo de volver a casa… y le sujeto levemente el mentón levantando el rostro de Bisca… acerco el suyo sonrojando a la vaquera, pero solo le dio un beso en la mejilla –YA después continuaremos con esto- dijo y se marcho.

Bisca solo le miro anonadada y se dejo caer de sentón mientras qué se ponía roja.

-Pe… pero que pasa… yo… me sentí como cuando aun no salía con Alzack… ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¡Yo amo a mi marido!- exclamo sintiéndose tensa… se había excitado mucho cuando Lu le abrazo… y cuando acerco su rostro… casi pierde la cabeza y se le va encima.

No entendía que pasaba, pero… debía de ir con su familia, recogió los víveres que se le habían caído sin saber porque se sentía tan excitada… tan deseosa.

Corrió a casa, entro como alma que lleva el diablo y antes de que Alzack pudiera decir algo, se le fue encima.

-¡Bisca!- exclamo este, pero ella lo arrastro al cuarto… no le importaba nada… ni siquiera que los vecinos se quejaran por el escándalo que iban a armar…

Y es que se sentía insegura… debía de demostrarse que amaba a su esposo… aunque lo tuvieran que hacer toda la noche.

En su casa, Lu no entendía que le pasaba… solo había pasado un día y ya había besado a Lissana y coqueteado con Bisca…

-¡Qué Diablos me pasa!- exclamo mirándose al espejo…y de pronto noto que sonreía… era como si Lu se burlase de ella… de Lucy.

-Si… son buenas opciones… y tienes razón, Bisca es una mujer casada… eso lo hará mas divertido- dijo Lu… y Lucy en su mente se percato de que por momentos se nublaban sus ideas… Lu… se estaba haciendo fuerte esa personalidad, era como si estuviera decidido a tomarlas… y a desaparecerla…

Se miro las manos… su mente era cuerda de nuevo, pero… no entendía por qué se portaba así… debía de tratar de evitar el gremio, encerrarse a cal y canto…

Sí, eso haría… Oh quizás no…

En casa de Natsu.

-¡Natsu vuelve en ti!- decía Happy mientras que trataba de revivir a un petrificado Natsu que había colapsado después de escuchar "el Sacrificio" para que Lucy volviera a ser mujer.

En casa de Mirajane.

-¿Lissana?- decía Mira preocupada, porque Lissana se había encerrado en su cuarto.

Adentro, ella solo se toco los labios… y sonrió sonrojada…

Otra cosa que el viejo había olvidado decirles… era que una nueva personalidad estaría tomando control de la situación, y entre mas días pasaran más fuerte se haría… y mas fácilmente doblegaría a las mujeres que estuvieran en su camino.

Continuara

Je, espero les haya gustado, el primer día fue corto, porque Lu se encerró en su casa, pero ahora está liberando sus hormonas y ya tiene a Lissana enamorada de él y a Bisca dudando de su amor por su esposo..

¿Qué hará Lucy ahora? ¿Podrá contener la mentalidad de Lu? ¿Lissana se enamorara aun mas de ella/El? ¿Bisca traicionara su amor por Alzack? ¿Qué otras chicas caerán ante los encantos del Hombre Lu? ¿Cómo resolverá Natsu el asunto del Sacrificio? ¿El viejo encontrara una solución? ¿Por qué el cielo es Azul? ¿Algún Día Tom capturara a Jerry? ¿Por qué sigo haciendo preguntas sin sentido?

Je, suerte… en el próximo habrá algo de Ecchi.


	4. Capitulo 2

**El Sacrificio de un hombre**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 2: El conquistador**

**Nota**

**Día 2**

Lu sonreía… despertó temprano y se alisto para ir al gremio… solo silbo alegre mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa asomaba su rostro…

-"¡No! ¡No vayas cuerpo!"- exclamaba la mente de Lucy, pero el cuerpo de Lu no le hizo caso, salió a la calle y camino alegre… vio a un par de jovencitas y les saludo… las chicas solo se sonrojaron al ver al apuesto mozo que les saludaba.

Lu solo sonreía mientras que se dirigía al gremio… iba a ser un día muy provechoso…. Y entonces lo vio…

Natsu Dragneel estaba con varias cosas encima, se detuvo al verle.

-Natsu- dijo Lu con seriedad.

-Hola Lucy- dijo él, lo que sorprendió a Lu.

-Natsu… fuera del gremio debes de llamarme Lu- fue todo lo que dijo, pero Natsu sonrió.

-Lucy es Lucy, aunque tengas otro sexo sigues y seguirás siendo Lucy- dijo él… y algo en el interior de Lu se sobresalto.

-"Natsu"- fue lo que paso por la parte de Lucy en la mente…

-Encontrare el medio de curarte… no te rindas tu tampoco- dijo él con tal seriedad que Lu solo le miro asombrado… y por un momento Lucy volvió a tomar control.

-Natsu yo…- dijo Lucy y Natsu le sonrió

-Nos veremos en menos de lo que piensas y te ayudare Lucy- dijo marchándose… mientras que Lucy sentía su corazón palpitar… hasta que Lu tomo de nuevo el control y sonriendo marcho al Gremio… sin Natsu, Lucy tendría menos posibilidades de salir del hechizo y Lu ganaría

En otra parte.

-¿Salamander se fue?- dijo Gazille.

-Si… ni siquiera me dejo acompañarlo- dijo Happy molesto. Charle solo suspiro.

-Bueno, me imagino que se siente culpable- dijo Wendy y sonrió al ver a Mirajane quien le sonrió de vuelta.

-Además, creo que el único que puede hacer el "Sacrificio" es él- dijo Mirajane sonriendo, Gazille solo le miro.

-De verdad que no lo creo, aunque… bueno si el de verdad quiere a la coneja… pues no le quedara de otra.

-Si… aunque esperemos que el viejo encuentre la cura- dijo Levy.

Mirajane sonrió y entonces vio a Lissana, esta solo miraba al vacio con una expresión soñadora, lo que le preocupo.

-Se ve rara Lissana- dijo a Bisca, esta solo le miro y Mirajane se percato de que se veía… frustrada –¿Paso algo?

-No… es solo que ayer olvide que Alzack se había herido la cadera en una misión y pues… creo que lo deje casi invalido apenas empezábamos a…- dijo pero se cayó al ver que todos le miraban -¡Métanse en sus asuntos!- exclamo sonrojada

-Hum… bueno, creo que nadie puede funcionar bien estando lastimado de la cadera- dijo Erza sonrojada, Bisca solo bajo el rostro.

En eso.

-¡Hola a todos!- exclamo Lu sonriente.

-Vaya, te vez más animado que ayer- dijo Erza sonriendo, y sintiéndose algo nerviosa, Bisca la miro y no pudo evitar sentirse algo tensa…

-Ho… hola Lu- dijo Lissana resistiendo la tentación de ir y besarle…

-Si bueno, decidí que no me iba a cortar las venas por estar en esto, de todos modos, confió en que logren regresarme a la normalidad, así que al menos por unos días veré que se siente ser hombre- dijo Lu, Elfman se acerco.

-¡Así es como un hombre debe de hablar!- exclamo Elfman mientras que Kinana se acercaba.

-Toma un poco de café- dijo sirviéndole, y Lu le miro con una sonrisa tal que Kinana se estremeció sonrojándose.

-Gracias, sabes, no sé si será por que ahora soy hombre, pero creo que empiezo a entender por qué se sienten tan felices porque les atiendes- dijo haciendo que Kinana se sonrojara.

-Je, ¡Eso Lu! ¡Así se habla!- dijeron Bixlow y Elfman, Evergreen solo le miro molesta.

-Hey, Lucy… digo Lu, de todos modos recuerda que eras una mujer antes- dijo ella acercándose, Lu se levanto y Evergreen se sintió intimidada por la diferencia de tamaños.

-Lo sé… disculpa por eso, pero no debes de enfadarte, yo siempre eh considerado que eres muy hermosa y eso podría afectar a tu cutis- dijo sonriendo causando un tremendo sonrojo a Ever -¿No lo crees Elfman?

Este solo se sonrojo al notar que Evergreen le miro, mas entonces noto que algo estaba mal, no sabía que era, pero su instinto de hombre le decía que era muy raro que Ever hubiera volteado a ver a Lu y lo mirara de ese modo tan… ¿Embelesado?

-Bueno, arreglado el asunto creo que deberíamos de relajarnos- dijo sentándose pero con un movimiento que nadie noto, rozo el cuerpo de Evergreen quien se sintió confusa… deseosa…

Elfman estaba confuso, comúnmente habría empezado a hablar, pero se sintió amenazado… como si enfrente de él hubieran amenazado su hombría y lo hubieran insultado, pero no entendía por qué.

-Lu, veo que estas mejor hoy- dijo Lissana acercándose, Lu le sonrió.

-Si, disculpa por l de ayer, tenía que irme rápido- dijo Lu haciendo que Lissana recordase el beso y solo una gran fuerza de voluntad impedía que se lanzara a comerse a besos al rubio.

-Anda, ¿paso algo ayer?- dijo Mirajane.

-Solo un incidente menor, nada de qué preocuparse Mira dijo Lu sonriendo, Mirajane entonces también se sintió rara.

-Hey, después de ver la paliza que le metiste a Natsu veo que realmente te volviste fuerte- dijo Erza acercándose, estaba segura de que ese nerviosismo que sentía por Lu era por la necesidad de probar su fuerza -¿Qué me dices de un Sparring?

-¿Un Sparring? Erza, vasa matarme al primer golpe- dijo sonriendo, o que puso aun más nerviosa a Erza.

-Tran… tranquilo, será un sparring sin armas, así podre ver que tan fuerte eres- dijo Erza nerviosa, Lu se toco el mentón y sonrió.

-Ok, seria bueno saber que tanta fuerza me dio esa transformación- dijo Lu… aunque en su mente.

-"¡Pero qué demonios haces! ¡Nos va a matar!"- exclamaba la mente de Lucy.

Ambos salieron y Erza se despojo de la armadura, Lu le miro igual que los demás mientras que Erza sonreía.

-¿Listo?- dijo ella.

-Eso espero – respondió Lu y Erza se le fue encima.

Aun con la fuerza adicional, Lu sabía que no era rival para Erza, así que solo se dedico a esquivar… y aprovecho un descuido en ella para meterle el pie provocando que tropezara.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo y alcanzo a sujetarla… quedando ambos en una posición muy comprometedora.

-¿Sabes? Si esto hubiera sido entre Lucy y Erza como mujeres me habría sentido muy excitado- dijo Wakaba, Macao solo les miro y algo en el le hacía pensar…

Erza estaba tremendamente sonrojada, Lu le sonrió de tal modo que Erza sintió que su corazón corría desbocado… ¡Qué demonios le pasaba! ¡Se sentía igual de excitada que cuando Jerall la beso!

Quería separarse… quería alejarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba… es más, su cuerpo… ¡Su cuerpo quería poner en práctica lo que había leído en esas novelas eróticas!

-Hey, creo que ya deben de pararse o se malinterpretara- dijo Levy acercándose, Lu sonrió y se levanto ayudando a Erza a levantarse.

-Si, gracias Levy chan- dijo sonriéndole de tal modo que Levy se sintió muy apenada… cosa que notó Gazille y no le gusto… aunque no sabía por qué.

Bisca había visto lo que pasaba, y su mente solo se sentía molesta… igual Lissana, de pronto ambas se percataron de que una estaba al lado de la otra y se miraron confusas… sintieron celos la una de la otra y no lo entendían.

Horas después.

Lu se estaba llevando de maravilla con todos… con todos aquellos chicos sin pareja, porque los que de algún modo sentían algo por alguna compañera del gremio se sintieron tremendamente amenazados…

Y no era para menos, después del "sparring" con Erza, Levy y la misma no se habían alejado de Lu, quien platicaba amenamente con ellas, ambas tenían un leve sonrojo, aunque no tan obvio como el de Lisssana, Wakaba agradecía que Laky y Juvia no estuvieran presentes, y Wendy había salido a un encargo… pero aun así.

-Algo falla aquí- dijo Macao seriamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Max, pero Macao no respondió solo miraba a Lissana y a Bisca… por algún motivo algo en ellas le hacía dudar.

Ya más tarde.

Lu iba de regreso a casa… sonreía.

-Bien, las cosas se ponen divertidas- decía mientras que en su mente, Lucy solo le miraba con miedo.

-"No uses mi cuerpo así… por favor, vas a lastimar a alguien de ese modo"- decía ella pero a Lu no le importaba… se estaba fortaleciendo y lo noto, entonces vio a una guapa vaquera esperando en una esquina.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar- dijo Bisca molesta, Lu sonrió.

-¿De qué? Oh, espera este no es un buen lugar, vayamos a mi casa- dijo Lu, Bisca le miro con sorpresa pero antes de reclamar Lu ya se le había acercado y esa sensación le pego de nuevo… no podía resistirse.

-Bien… vamos- dijo ella, no entendía que pasaba, lo único que quería era dejarle en claro que amaba su esposo… pero todo se borro cuando él se acerco.

Ya en casa de Lucy.

-Mira… Lu… no sé qué paso ayer, pero me hiciste sentir rara… me imagino que será el hechizo, pero, creo que no debo de … verte de nuevo- dijo pero Lu se le había acercado tanto que invadió su espacio personal -¿Qué haces?

-Solo tratando de cambiar tu decisión- dijo mientras que se acercaba a Bisca… en su mente Lucy solo le gritaba que se detuviera, Bisca en un acto de lucidez levanto la mano para abofetearle… y Lu le detuvo –Veo que eres una gatita con garras

-A… aléjate- dijo ella, pero Lu solo le sujeto el mentón y manteniendo su mano apresada… la beso.

Bisca trato de detenerle… de veras que lo intentaba… pero su cuerpo no respondía… era como si sus hormonas estuvieran locas… de pronto sintió que su sombrero le era despojado y cayó a la cama…

-¡LU!- exclamo sorprendida pero este sonrió… sonrió como un cazador… y por un momento Bisca noto una bruma… y de pronto se sintió excitada.

-Calma… esto no te dolerá- Dijo Lu sonriendo, Bisca trato de detenerle… de decirle que amaba a su esposo, pero esa bruma… solo noto que su minifalda estaba siendo subida… y recordó que por algún motivo había usado sus pantis negras de encaje… Lu sonrió mientras que le quitaba el chaleco y le desabrochaba el bra.

-"¡No lo hagas! ¡Ella está casada! ¡No lo hagas!"- decía Lucy en el interior de la mente de Lu, pero este era muy fuerte, tenía el control… y había dominado a Bisca –"Lo siento Bisca… lo siento Alzack… Natsu, por favor ¡Apúrate!"

-"Que estoy haciendo… no… amo a mi esposo… amo hija… no por favor… uhg… no"- pensaba Bisca, pero era tarde… Lu la tenía a su merced… y la desnudaba…

Lo que paso después… queda en la mente de los lectores…

En otra parte.

Lissana se sentía confusa… no entendía por qué se sentía así… pero algo le decía que no debía de rendirse…

-Lu… no, Lucy… no sé por qué, pero no me voy a rendir- dijo decidida sin saber que el poder místico que había convertido a Lucy en hombre, se estaba apoderando de las mentes de ellas… pronto todas pasarían por lo mismo que Bisca si Natsu o el viejo no se apuraban.

Continuara.

Día 2 y ya cayo la primera… Bisca, je, en sí, aquí todo es por culpa del hechizo, no es que las chicas quieran engañar a alguien, sino que este les cambia la manera de pensar, pero en cuanto Natsu o el viejo logren (si es que pueden) romper el hechizo las cosas volverán a la normalidad, je, lo que si es que manejare mucho juego de culpas, además, como vieron, Lissana está más rara, Bisca no pudo escapar aunque quería, pero Lissana es un caso diferente… ya verán porque.

Je, no me cuelguen por esto, a mi me encanta el AlzackxBisca, pero necesitaba ser un poco cruel, pero verán que ese par tendrá un bonito final.

¿Qué pasara ahora con Bisca que cayó en manos de Lu? ¿Se enterara Alzack? ¿Por qué Lissana menciono a Lucy y a Lu?¿Que pasara con Erza ya que se sintió con ganas de "experimentar"? ¿Gazille sentirá celos? ¿Evergreen caerá? ¿Qué pasara cuando Juvia llegue? ¿Algún día se sabrá el secreto de la receta secreta del pollo Kentuky? ¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina?

Suerte.


	5. Capitulo 3

**El Sacrificio de un hombre**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 3: Agua, Espadas, Letras y Hadas…**

**Nota**

**Día 3 Parte 1**

Lu sonreía con calma, miraba el cuerpo desnudo que reposaba a su lado… la hermosa cabellera verde… y esas deliciosas formas…

-Tal vez pueda ser ella la destinada…- dijo sonriendo mientras que con su mano acariciaba el brazo de Bisca… esta se movió en sueños y dijo algo…

-Alzack…- dijo, Lu sonrió y suspiro.

-Bueno, puede que no, aunque fue algo agradable- dijo sonriente.

-"¿Agradable? ¡Le hiciste traicionar a su esposo! ¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre decir que fue agradable!"- decía la mente de Lucy, pero Lu solo sonrió, en eso Bisca abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días bella durmiente- dijo Lu… y Bisca se cayó de la cama… Lu solo silbo al ver el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de la vaquera.

-¡Que he hecho!- dijo Bisca desesperada, pero no se movió, Lu salió de la cama y desnudo como estaba se inclino ante Bisca quien sentía el peso del remordimiento y la culpa… pero que aun así no podía moverse.

-Fue algo que paso preciosa… no tienes que culparte- dijo Lu, Bisca le miro y levanto el rostro esperando un beso… pero Lu noto que lloraba… sus ojos mostraban una tristeza tremenda a tal grado que incluso Lu sintió arrepentimiento…

Se levanto y recogió la ropa de Bisca.

-Será mejor ir al gremio- dijo mientras que ayudaba a levantarse a Bisca, quien lloraba en silencio, Lu le miro y frunció el ceño, no le gustaba escuchar llorar a una mujer… pero al verla así… le pareció tan adorable… y sexy, que no pudo contenerse.

Se abalanzo contra Bisca y besándola, pese a que Lucy le gritaba que eso estaba mal… y volvió a repetir el acto.

Más tarde.

Lu entro al gremio sonriendo, aunque se sentía mal (mas por influencia de la mente de Lucy) no negaba que tener sexo tan temprano con ese pedazo de mujer, era para sentirse animado.

-Hey Lu, veo que llegas temprano- dijo Elfman sonriendo, Lu le saludo pero antes de hablar…

-¡Hey Lu qué bueno que llegaste!- dijo Levy pegándosele.

-Anda, es bueno verte muchachote- dijo Evergreen llegándole por detrás y abrazándole.

-Hey Lu, debemos de tener otro sparring- decía Erza pegándosele también.

-Ah Lu, me gustaría que probaras este nuevo té que prepare- dijo Kinana igual que las demás cosa que sorprendió a todos… Lissana les miro y se acerco.

-Lu… es bueno que ya hayas llegado – dijo sonrojada mientras que miraba con la cabeza gacha a Lu.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?- dijo Elfman molesto al ver como Evergreen se había literalmente colgado de Lu.

-No lo sé, pero pareciera que el conejo anda de loco- dijo Gazille con cierto rencor.

-Anda, no tienen que ponerse celosos, recuerden que Lucy era amiga de todas y es obvio que Lu sigue siendo Lucy- dijo Mirajane acercándose a donde los demás… y de pronto se detuvo… vio una especie de aura purpura salir de Lu, se sintió muy excitada pero… no, algo estaba mal… no entendía que, pero su parte coherente le indicaba que se alejara… mas su inconsciente le decía que siguiera… que lo disfrutaría.

Mira solo miro a las chicas y noto que algo en ellas estaba cambiando… era una fuerte cantidad de feromonas… se alarmo, mas al ver que Lissana parecía ser la más afectada, quiso acercarse a detener lo que pasaba… pero no podía… era como si la tentaran.

En eso se abrió la puerta y vio a Juvia Loxar entrar junto con Laky Olieta y Wendy Marvell… detrás entro Charle.

-Ya volvimos- dijo Laky sonriendo.

-Hey, bienvenidas- dijo Lu levantándose, Charle le miro y se erizo, tuvo una sensación de miedo tremendo… y podía también ver el aura negra.

-¡Wendy!- dijo pero vio que tanto la DS, como la maga de Wood Make, estaba n mirando a Lu anonadadas… Juvia, como se había tapado la nariz con un cubrebocas por miedo a un resfriado no entendía por qué de pronto tanto Laky como Wendy se veian así.

-Gray sama, ¿Aun no encuentran la solución al problema de Lucy?- dijo Juvia acercándose a Gray.

-No, pero ojala se apresuren, se ha estado respirando un aura muy extraña estos días- dijo Gray y señalo tanto a Elfman como a Gazille que se veían bastante molestos y con un aura depresiva en ellos.

-¿Comieron algo raro?- dijo Juvia pero Gray le miro.

-¿Por qué tienes eso?- dijo Gray, Juvia solo se sonrojo.

-Es que, Juvia estuvo cerca de un lugar donde había gente enferma de gripa y no quería Juvia arriesgar a que Gray sama se enfermara- dijo ella.

-Juvia, no me voy a enfermar tan fácil- dijo Gray.

-Es cierto, los idiotas no se enferman- dijo Gazille.

-¡Gazille!- exclamo Juvia, pero Gray no dijo nada… Gazille se veía muy molesto… y como no estarlo, Levy charlaba embelesada con Lu… aunque Gray no entendía porque Gazille se ponía así… no es como si sintiese algo por Levy.

-Esto no es de hombres- dijo Elfman, lo que llamo la atención de Gray, este vio que Evergreen se colgaba del brazo de Lu de un modo que era muy sugestivo.

Estaba confundido, y se percato de la manera de hablar de Erza… muy coqueta y sexy… además de que se percató de algo.

-¿Uso el re equip para cambiar de ropa?- dijo con sorpresa al ver que Erza no llevaba su armadura de siempre… sino una minifalda ajustada y una blusa con un pronunciado escote.

Juvia solo le miro y empezó a hacerse ideas…

-¡Gray sama está mirando mucho a Lu…! ¡No Gray sama está cayendo al mundo Yaoi!- dijo Juvia sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Oye no digas eso!- dijo Gray mientras que Macao se reía.

-Hey Gray, a lo mejor puedes ser tu el que puede eliminar la maldición, solo dale un besito—dijo Wakaba.

-¡Yo no le hago a eso!- exclamo Gray.

-Hey, no sean tan ruidosos, molestan a las chicas- dijo Lu, haciendo que todos le miraran… y su mirada se ensombreció al ver que Lu estaba cómodamente sentado con Evergreen y Levy a sus costados… y sus brazos encima de los hombros de ambas… Gazille solo rompió un vaso de metal y apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que casi se los rompe.

Elfman solo se sentó en una esquina y un aura azul deprimente lo cubrió, los demás solo estaban asombrados, mas por que parecía que Erza se pegaba mucho a Lu igual que Kinana y Lissana se pego a la espalda de Lu… además de que Wendy se veía muy sonrojada y se había sentado cerca de Lu también y solo jugaba con sus dedos…

-Es el paraíso de cualquier hombre- dijo Wakaba, entonces Macao noto algo.

-¿Y Mirajane?- dijo confuso.

Mira había salido del gremio huyendo, sentía que si no se alejaba terminaría igual que las chicas, vio que Cana se dirigía al gremio, pero no le advirtió, no podía hablar… necesitaba calmarse…

Llego corriendo a Magnolia y de inmediato fue al parque… de pronto vio en un banco a Bisca… pensó en pasarla por alto… hasta que vio que lloraba… sus ropas eran las mismas que el otro día y estaba desaliñada…

-Oh no- dijo y se acerco corriendo.

-Bisca- dijo ella y la vaquera le miro…

-¡Mirajane!- dijo llorando con ganas, Mira solo le observo con preocupación… no parecía que hubiesen abusado de ella… su llanto era algo diferente… un llanto de culpa.

-¿Qué paso Bisca?- dijo Mirajane y esta le miro…

Y le empezó a contar lo que había hecho.

En otro lugar.

-¡Y n vuelva!- dijo un brujo mientras que Natsu se levantaba.

-Que genio, solo quería que me diera su formula arregla todo- dijo Natsu y le arrojaron una mesa desde la puerta.

-¡Pues debiste pedirla y no destrozar mi casa idiota!- dijo el viejo.

Natsu solo suspiro, le quedaban 2 días, debía de encontrar un modo de salvar a Lucy de ese hechizo… y se sentó en un jardín… miro al cielo y suspiro.

-No la quiero perder… soy un idiota por lo que hice y si alguien merece sufrir soy yo- dijo triste -¿Deberé de hacer eso?- dijo algo pálido.-

Se levanto.

-Aun me queda un lugar a donde ir… sino funciona… lo… lo hare- dijo serio mientras que tragaba saliva… ya había escuchado de la condición para liberar a Lucy… y estos días había estado esforzando su cerebro al máximo… para saber que sentía por Lucy… para saber si estaba decidido a hacer "El Sacrificio" por Lucy… aunque para que lo negaba… de ser necesario lo haría y no lo dudaría…

Todo fuera por Lucy…

De regreso a Fairy Tail…

Macao y Wakaba se escondieron detrás de la barra mientras que veían a unos inconscientes Gazille y Elfman…

Y por qué pasaba eso… bueno…

Cuando Cana entro al gremio, ya andaba algo tomada, por lo que el poder de "feromonas" de Lu le pego con tanta fuerza que no dudo ni un segundo y se lanzo a besarle… enfureciendo a las demás chicas… Erza se reequipo con la Purgatory… y eso le hizo tomar algo de consciencia… si la usaba podía lastimar a Lu, así que se despojo de la armadura y se lanzo apegarle a Cana… el problema es que las demás (incluida Wendy) se sintieron tan iracundas que sin saber por qué empezó la batalla campal entre las mujeres del gremio…

Cuando Levy fue lanzada por Lissana y Evergreen quedo KO a manos de Erza, Elfman y Gazille trataron de ir a parar la pelea… craso error… ahora yacían inconscientes en el piso mas golpeados que una piñata después de una fiesta infantil…

-¡Van a destrozar todo!- dijo Macao.

-¡Por que el Maestro y Laxus habrán salido!- dijo Wakaba, Juvia miro el desorden solamente y se levanto.

-¡Juvia las parara!- dijo quitándose el cubrebocas y lanzándose a tratar de detener a las chicas para también demostrar su valía a Grey… y recibió un impacto directo de las feromonas…

-¿Juvia?—dijo Gray notando que Juvia se había quedado parada en medio del pandemónium… y eso le dio mala espina.

-Lu… sama- dijo sorprendiendo a Gray… y haciendo que de pronto se sintiera terriblemente mal.

Continuara.

Je este cap decidí dividirlo en dos, ya que en el próximo habrán muchas locuras, lo que sí, es que solo Mirajane pudo soportar las feromonas de Lu je, y la podre Lucy sufre, porque Lu está conquistando a las chicas y manchando su reputación, Elfman y Gazille están celosos y en el próximo verán mas de esos celos, mas por que veremos un poco de intenciones homicidas…

Pero lo interesante es que se verá que pasara con Juvia ahora que también recibió las feromonas… ¿Su amor por Gray lograra superar los problemas o caerá como las demás?

¿Qué pasara ahora que Mira escucho lo que paso con Bisca? ¿Lu se formara un Harem personal? ¿Natsu encontrara el modo de salvar a Lucy o tendrá que "Sacrificarse"? ¿Elfman y Gazille trataran de matar a Lu? ¿Gray se hará emo ahora que Juvia no lo persiga? ¿Algún día sabremos por que Speedy Gonzales corre tan rápido? ¿Willie E. Coyote algún día hará un invento que funcione contra el Correcaminos?

Je, espero les guste lo que se viene.


	6. Capitulo 4

**El Sacrificio de un hombre**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 4: Celos, harem, y más celos…**

**Nota**

**Día 3 Parte 2**

Gray se sintió confuso… molesto… triste… no entendía por qué ese "Lu Sama" le provoco eso.

Juvia solo miraba embelesada a Lu… y de pronto.

-¡No me muerdas!- dijo Erza al sentir que Cana se le colgaba con los dientes de un seno.

-¡AY- grito Laki al sentir que Wendy le pateaba las pantorrillas mientras que Lu solo suspiro.

-¡Hey ya basta!- dijo molesto.

Las chicas solo le miraron y Lu sonrió.

-Chicas por favor… no peleen- dijo sonriendo -¿No ven que eso elimina su belleza?

-Lu sama- dijo Juvia acercándose, Lu le sonrió y con suavidad le toco el mentón.

Entonces fue a donde estaban las inconscientes Evergreen y Levy.

-Vamos, no hay que luchar, todos podemos compartir- dijo mientras que cargaba a Levy y la apoyaba en una mesa y hacia lo mismo con Ever- Wendy pequeña… ¿Podrías curarles las heridas?

-Si… si Lu san- dijo Wendy toda sonrojada mientras que empezaba a curar a Evergreen y a Levy.

-Bien chicas ¿Me podrían decir que fue esto?- dijo Lu mientras que las chicas bajaban la cara apenadas –Chicas, debemos de ser amables, compartir es lo mejor del mundo… no tenemos que pelar- decía mientras que las chicas le miraban con embeleso.

-¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Gray sintiéndose muy raro por ver a Juvia mirar a Lu como si estuviera idiotizada.

-¿Qué me paso?- dijo Gazille levantándose.

-Te noqueo Erza cuando quisiste defender a Levy- dijo Macao con calma.

-Un hombre debe de desmayarse con estilo- dijo Elfman aun mareado.

-¿Y a este quien lo noqueo?- dijo Gazille.

-Cana dándole un botellazo en la cabeza- dijo Wakaba.

-Esto no me gusta… ¿Por qué todas se le pegan así?- decía celoso Droy mientras que miraba reír a Lu con un brazo encima de Kinana y otro en cima de Lissana.

-¡Vamos! ¡Que la vida es para disfrutarse!- decía riendo.

-Ya no se comporta como la coneja… ahora se parece más a ese espíritu de gato suyo- dijo Gazille molesto al ver que la recién recuperada Levy se unía al grupo.

-¿Hablas de Loky?- dijo Elfman mientras que sentía una gran tristeza al ver a Evergreen casi besándole los pies a Lu.

-Me siento enfermo- dijo Warren al ver como Laky se aferraba también a Lu.

-Idem- dijo Romeo algo confuso al ver como Wendy y Erza parecía que buscaban también el modo de festejar con Lu.

Gray solo miraba molesto la escena… se sentía mal pero no sabía porque… y entonces se percato cuando se había sentido igual…

-Cuando Lyon vino- dijo confundiendo a los demás.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Lyon en esto?- dijo Macao… y entonces se percato de que pasaba y solo miro a Happy y este asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Te guuuuussssssstttttttaaaaaa!- dijeron burlones a lo que Gray solo les miro confuso.

Lo que no notaron es que Lu les miraba de reojo y sonrió malignamente

-"¡No se te ocurra!"- decía Lucy en su mente mas al ver que por el momento Lu tenia la mirada fija en Laki, Cana, Evergreen y Kinana…

-"Si, con ellas empezare hoy… y mañana iré a por Erza, Levy y Juvia… y dejare a Lissana y Mirajane para el final… y chance a Wendy"- decía Lu en su mente mientras que sonreía.

En otra parte.

-Hey viejo, ¿Y qué demonios hacemos aquí?- dijo Laxus mientras que el viejo Makarov bebía.

-Investigando como curar a Lucy… y además quería pasar un tiempo de calidad contigo- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Bebiendo hasta caer inconsciente?- dijo burlón el rubio.

-¡Hey que aquí se reúnen muchos magos viejos!- dijo Makarov a lo que Laxus sonrió.

-Viejo, no le has preguntad nada a nadie- dijo Laxus ante lo que Makarov solo puso una mano en su nuca y empezó a reír.

-Je, es que me he divertido tanto que se me olvida- dijo el viejo, Laxus solo suspiro.

-Esperemos que Natsu tenga más suerte- dijo con calma mientras que veía como Bixlow bailaba con varias chicas y Fried estaba borracho durmiendo la mona en una mesa.

En otra parte

Natsu estaba aterrado… aterrorizado…

-¡Anda ven precioso no mordemos… demasiado!- decían toda una manada de okamas… y es que a Natsu se le ocurrió que tal vez ese gremio "Sweet Heart" que tenia la más alta población de Gays en todo Fiore podría ayudarle… mala idea.

-¡No se me acerquen! – decía Natsu corriendo mientras que los okama lo perseguían.

-¡Anda no te resistas al amor shonen ai!- decían mientras que Natsu solo se ponía azul de asco.

-¡A MI ME GUSTA UNA CHICA BOLA DE LOCOS!- dijo Natsu… y se sorprendió… y entonces empezó a pensar… sin darse cuenta que por ir distraído cayó por un precipicio al más puro estilo del coyote… sin dejar de pensar en lo que dijo.

Con el viejo.

-¡Al fin tengo algo!- dijo sonriente -¡Si lo hago rápido lograre tenerlo listo para el ultimo día!

Y sonriendo empezó a trabajar en la formula.

En Fiore.

Mirajane estaba aturdida… Lucy… Lu… había tenido relaciones sexuales con Bisca… una mujer casada con una hija… no una, sino varias veces…

-Esto va peor de lo que pensé, Lucy jamás haría eso de modo consciente… debe ser la forma masculina- dijo Mira para sí y entonces se percato del peligro que corrían.

-¡Lissana!- dijo levantándose… pero no podía ir, si no hubiera escapado del Gremio también habría terminado peleándose con las demás por Lu… ¿Qué podía hacer? Su Satan Soul le había permitido aguantar más… pero sabía que si volvía a estar en contacto con Lu… no solo cedería sino que además su misma protección se volvería en su contra haciéndola literalmente esclava de Lu.

Le había ordenado a Bisca que se mantuviera en su casa, que se encadenara de ser necesario oo de lo contrario no estaría libre de la influencia de Lu…

-¿Qué haremos?- dijo cansada… y reteniendo la necesidad de ir al gremio…

En el mismo.

-¡Eso! ¡FONDO!- decía Lu mientras que las chicas estaban todas desinhibidas… Erza y Cana estaban en paños menores en una competencia de licores… que obviamente la Scarlet estaba perdiendo… Lissana se había pegado a Lu como lapa mientras que Laky ya se había quitado la capa e igual que una ebria Kinana bailaban con muy poca ropa.

Lu sonreía, su influencia las tenia dominadas, Levy y Evergreen estaban igual que las demás con muy poca ropa bebiendo y riendo, Wendy bien no bebía pero estaba igual de alocada que las demás… mientras que Charle les miraba de lejos, Juvia era la que parecía más afectada por la influencia ya que le llevaba todo lo que le pedía…

Los hombres del Gremio solo miraban con envidia a Lu… aunque no negaban de ver a las chicas así de alocadas y poco vestidas era un espectáculo… pero… tres personas parecían estar en medio de una aura maniaco/suicida/homicida en esos momentos

-¿Qué diablos cree que hace haciendo beber a la enana así? ¿Qué no ve que su pequeño cuerpo podría colapsar?- decía Gazille mirando a Levy.

-Esa Ever, primero alegando sobre lo mal que le caen las mujeres que se ponen a babear por hombres y ahora ella hace esto- dijo molesto Elfman mientras que veía como Ever se pegaba libidinosamente a Lu.

-Juvia- decía un deprimido Gray mientras que Romeo trataba de darle infructuosamente ánimos.

-Esto se pone peor- dijo Wakaba mientras que miraba al trió depresivo.

-Si, si no hacemos algo esos tres van a matar a Lu- dijo Macao.

-Eso si los deja, ya ven lo poderoso que es ahora- dijo Happy, Charle solo les miraba.

-Es una presencia muy peligrosa- dijo la gata mientras uqe miraba a Lu reir… sentía que se erizaba su pelaje y tenia ganas de ocultarse.

Mas tarde.

-Hey chicas vamos a dar un paseo, las invito a comer a mi casa- decía Lu con Kinana, Cana, Laky y Evergreen pegadas a él.

-¿Y las demás?- dijo Cana borracha.

-Erza y Levy colapsaron por el alcohol, Lissana tenía que hacer algo importante que le pedí y Wendy aun es pequeña para la pequeña fiesta que tengo preparada- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y Juvia?- dijo Kinana.

-Se desmayo por el alcohol hace rato… bueno, vamos chicas, que la noche es joven y nosotros también- decía Lu mientras que dentro de él, Lucy trataba de hallar el modo de recuperar el control.

En el gremio.

Gazille coloco una manta sobre Levy… no entendía por qué se sentía tan furioso de verla tan feliz al lado de Lu, si la enana y la coneja siempre habían sido buenas amigas… pero ahora sentía que Lu era todo el universo para Levy y eso le hizo sentir… impotente.

Gray solo miraba a Juvia, dormida en una banca… y se sintió triste, deprimido como si no algo hubiera perdido…

-Juvia- dijo haciendo que Romeo suspirara.

-En serio que los adultos son más lentos que nada- dijo Romeo.

En su casa, Lissana solo sonreía mientras que miraba sus libretas y revisaba su ropa… Lu le había dicho que esperaran, que el 5to día pasaría algo interesante… y le beso… de tal modo que ella se sintió en el paraíso.

-Lucy… -dijo sintiéndose en el paraíso.

En la calle.

-¡HOMBRE!- grito Elfman corriendo, Lu y las chicas lo vieron.

-¿Elfman?- dijo Lu confuso.

¡Actúa como un hombre! ¡Los hombres de verdad no se portan tan descarados como tu!- dijo enfadado y Lu noto que había llorado.

-¡No te metas con Lu Elfman!- dijo Evergreen mientras que las otras chicas también actuaban, pero Lu les detuvo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Lu con calma.

-¡Tu! ¡No metas a Ever en esto! ¡Eso n oes de hombres!- gritaba Elfman sorprendiendo a Lu y noto que por un momento Evergreen se sonrojo…

-Ah ya entiendo… bien, eso puede esperar, tampoco soy tan malo- dijo volteándose y mirando a Ever.

-¿Lu?- dijo ella, pero él le beso la frente ante la mirada de ira de Elfman.

-Ve con él- dijo entonces sorprendiéndoles a todos.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella confusa.

-Anda, te digo que no soy tan malo, él es obvio que esta muriéndose de celos, bueno, anda, ve con él, charlen y diviértanse… ya si no te sientes a gusto eres libre de volver conmigo-dijo mientras que de un empujo n suave dirigía a Ever a con Elfman quien les miraba confuso.

-Anden y diviértanse- dijo sonriendo mientras que pasaba sus brazos encima de los hombros de las chicas.

-¡Pero Lu!- dijo sonrojada.

Lu solo sonrió… y una sombra cubrió sus ojos, no es que fuera tan bueno, sino que sería más divertido después bajársela.

-"¡No lo hagas!"- decía la mente de Lucy con rabia mientras que se dirigían a la casa de la rubia.

En ella, empezó una sesión de bebidas que básicamente desinhibió aun mas a las chicas y pese a que Laky decía odiar a los pervertidos… no supo porque pero cayo rendida a los pies de Lu… en poco rato el ya besaba a las chicas… Cana, Kinana y Laky no se resistían y entraban al juego amoroso en el que Lu las metía mientras que las desnudaba…

-"¡No hagas eso maldito!... Vaya, no sabía que Kinana tenía un lunar allí… ¡No es momento para pensar en eso!"- decía la mente de Lucy tratando de evitar que Lu se aventara una orgia con las tres chicas.

-"Calla, que de todos modos ahora yo estoy al mando"- dijo la mente de Lu y Lucy vio que una versión mental de Lu se materializaba frente a ella.

-"¿Por qué haces esto?"- pregunto.

-"Fácil, para sobrevivir, es mas… pronto cuando el 5to día se cumpla tu serás asimilada por mí, todo lo que eres desaparecerá para dejar paso a mí, solo a mi… y por cierto que en un mundo virtual puedo hacerte lo que quiera"- dijo con lascivia, ante lo que Lucy se sintió aterrada mientras que Lu riendo se marchaba.

-"Por favor, regresa pronto Natsu"- decía con tristeza mientras que presenciaba como Lu desnudaba lentamente a las chicas y usando su influencia estaba… llevándolas al acto sexual ante la mirada apenada de Lucy…

Y lo que paso… solo imagínenlo

XXX CENSORED ESCENE

Continuara.

Je, y así termina el día 3, Lu es cada vez mas don Juan, ya domino a todas, pero ya se llevo a la cama a Laky, Cana y Kinana, y como ven es todo un mujeriego, por que planea hacer que Ever después caiga en sus manos.

Mira ya sabe lo que pasa, pero no puede hacer nada o caerá en la influencia de Lu, Lissana sigue repitiendo el nombre de Lucy, Gray y Gazille están depres y en Emo Mode, por el momento Elfman salió ganón, pero a ver qué pasa, el maestro y Laxus andan "buscando" soluciones peor no logran mucho pasándosela de fiesta con Fried y Bixlow.

Y Natsu ya empezó a darse cuenta de lo que siente por Lucy… je además de que es posible que el viejo encuentre una cura… ¿Lo lograra?

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? ¿Podrá Mirajane hallar un modo de cuidar de las chicas que aun no caen en la influencia sin caer ella? ¿Lucy lograra salvarse o al final Lu abusara de ella? ¿Qué pasara ahora que Kinana, Laky y Cana cayeron en las manos de Lu? ¿Qué harán Gray y Gazille para recuperar a Levy y a Juvia? ¿Natsu terminara haciendo el sacrificio? ¿De qué color es el caballo blanco de Napoleón? ¿Alguna vez sabremos porque Ash de Pokemon nunca pasa de tener 10 años? ¿A que sabrá la comida filipina?

Esperemos poder responder algún día…

Je. Nos vemos en una semana o dos.

Suerte


	7. Capitulo 5

**El Sacrificio de un hombre**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 5: Luchen por sus amores mensos…**

**Nota**

**Día 4 Parte 1**

El día empezó cálido…

Lu despertó y vio en su cama a las tres chicas, se veían agotadas… bueno después de una noche interminable de pasión era obvio que lo estarían.

-Y hoy tocan las otras- dijo sonriendo mientras qué se levantaba e iba al baño.

Se lavo la cara y al verse al espejo sonrió, vio a Lucy quien solo le miraba tremendamente sonrojada.

-"¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerles eso?"- dijo Lucy al otro lado del espejo.

-Era lo que ellas deseaban… además tu también lo gozaste, recuerda que sientes todo lo que yo siento- dijo el lascivo.

-"Maldito… no te saldrás con la tuya"- dijo Lucy molesta.

-Lucy… ya lo hice, Bisca, Kinana, Cana y Laky son solo las primeras, ya tengo todo listo para Erza, Levy y Juvia, así que creo que ya gane… y mañana podre tomar a la dulce Lissana… y no podrás pararme Lucy- dijo él, Lucy solo le miro impotente mientras que riendo Lu se dirigía a la cama para un "mañanero" con las chicas.

Lucy solo se sintió impotente mientras que tomaba las sensaciones…

-"Natsu… apúrate"- dijo ella mientras que no podía evitar sentir la excitación del placer sexual que le conectaba con lo que Lu le hacía a las chicas…

En el fondo de un barranco.

Natsu miraba al cielo ceñudo… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-La quiero… es mía… pero… tener que besar a un hombre para poder salvarla- dijo molesto… pero al final suspiro –No… es Lucy, por ello debo de volver y hacerlo, no solo porque es mi responsabilidad, sino porque ahora sé que de verdad la quiero.

Y se levanto, estaba decidido, iba a hacer el Sacrificio por Lucy, solo esperaba que no fuera tarde y…

-¿Dónde diablos estoy?- fue todo lo que dijo al notar que se había perdido.

En otra parte.

-¡Ya casi esta! ¡Con esta fórmula podre re1vertir el hechizo!- decía el viejo sonriendo -¡Ahora debo de trabajar en la sintonización y para mañana la tendré lista!

El viejo se sentía muy feliz pero no imagino que pronto tendría nuevos problemas.

En Fairy Tail.

Gray estaba tomando como cosaco… estaba en modo ebrio depresivo mientras que Gazille solo comía como loco… Macao solo les miraba con pena.

Y el motivo para que ese par estuviese allí… era que cuando Lu llego al gremio, de inmediato las chicas se les pegaron, en especial Juvia y Levy.

-Pobres de esos dos- dijo Macao.

-También pobre de tu hijo- dijo Wakaba mientras que Macao solo miraba como Romeo parecía emborracharse con Chocolate.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- dijo Macao.

-Lo que pasa es que quería emular a Natsu en poder y a Gildarts en galanura… y pues había fijado a Wendy como objetivo pero esta no le hace ni el más mísero caso- dijo Wakaba para pena de Macao.

Este miro a los chicos y se decidió.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡USTEDES AHORA SE VIENEN CONMIGO!- dijo jalando a los tres.

Lu les miro y sonrió.

-¿Qué opinan si vamos de fiesta a la ciudad chicas?- dijo Lu mientras que todas asentían alegres.

-Lu sama es tan increíble- dijo Juvia ya totalmente dominada.

-Hey Lu, vamos a donde podamos comer- dijo Erza sonriéndole

-Y ver cosas interesantes- dijo Levy sonriente.

-¡Y divertirnos!- dijo Wendy sonriente.

Lu solo sonreía al ver a las chicas y salieron del gremio a divertirse mientras que lascivamente tocaba el trasero de Juvia y de Erza… quienes se sonrojaron.

-Hoy será una gran noche- dijo sonriendo malévolo.

En otro lugar.

-No sé por qué siento las ganas de matar a alguien- dijo Jerall ante las miradas confusas de Ultear y Meldy

-Creo que está teniendo una crisis de edad madura- dijo Ultear.

-Pero aun no cumple los 30- dijo Meldy.

-Pero ya de por si está loco- respondió Ultear ante lo que Jerall solo les miro enfadado.

Mientras tanto.

-¡QUE TANTO ESTAN HACIENDO BOLA DE IDIOTAS!- dijo Macao mientras que un ebrio Gray le miraba, Gazille tenía algo de empacho y Romeo solo estaba mareado por el chocolate.

-No digas nada… estoy depre- dijo Gray –No pensé que fuera tan aburrido no tener a quien te persiguiera.

-No entiendo a esa enana… se supone que es la lista, no veo por qué andar babeando por un rubio cara bonita- decía Gazille robándole el licor a Gray y empezando a beber.

-Mi sueño de ser como Gildarts y Natsu se va por el caño- dijo Romeo deprimido.

-¡Ya basta con eso! ¡Y tu deja de comer que te pondrás como el barrigón de Droy!- dijo arrebatándole el chocolate a Romeo.

-¡Hey!- exclamo Droy molesto.

-No molestes- dijo Gray robándole la botella a Gazille y bebiendo de nuevo.

-Lo que pasa es que son un trio de ineptos- dijo Macao.

-¡¿Cómo nos has llamado!- dijeron molestos los tres.

-¡INEPTOS! ¡MENSOS! ¡TARADOS! ¡BESTIAS! ¡ASI O CON MAS SINONIMOS BOLA DE BABOSOS!- dijo Macao de tal modo que los tres solo le miraron asustados… y para que Macao asuste a alguien…

-Hey calma viejo- dijo Gray ya con la borrachera baja.

-Si, no tienes que ponerte así- dijo Gazille serio.

-Anda papá tampoco es para que te alebrestes tanto- dijo Romeo.

-D verdad que ustedes no son mas mensos por qué no son más grandes, de Romeo lo entiendo porque aun es un chiquillo, peor de ustedes dos- dijo Macao enfadado.

-¡OYE!- dijeron los tres.

-¡Si están tan celosos luchen por ellas mensos!- dijo Macao sorprendiendo

-¿Celoso yo? Si claro viejo- dijo irónico Gazille.

-Yo solo tengo envidia- dijo Romeo.

-Hum… no se que siento realmente- dijo Gtay.

-Escuchen, están celosos, es natural, pero es por eso que deben de luchar, deben de lograr que las chicas vuelvan a verles- dijo Macao.

-¿Luchar? Haberlo dicho antes- dijo Gazille mientras que transformaba su mano en un mazo… y entre Wakaba, Macao y Gray le daban un golpe -¡Que les pasa!

-¡Ese tipo de pelea no zoquete! ¡Quieres acaso que Levy te odie de por vida!- dijo Macao mientras que Gazille solo se veía confuso… Macao solo suspiro.

-Como no está el maestro YO, me encargare de darles una charla de hombres a los tres PARA VER SI ASI ESPABILAN MENSOS- dijo Macao mientras que los tres le miraban.

En otro lado.

Lu solo se divertía ne el centro de la ciudad… las hormonas y feromonas que liberaba hacia que toda mujer quisiera estar con el, lo que le hacia la envidia de todos los hombres… por desgracia algunos quisieron buscarle pelea.

-Regresen en 100 años niños- dijo mientras que una pila de tipos golpeados se veía.

-Impresionante, has aplicado muchas de mis formas de pelea- dijo Erza ya estando totalmente dominada por las feromonas.

-Oh Lu, eres el mejor- dijo Lissana.

-Lu Sama es el más fuerte…- decía Juvia mientras que las demás chicas le alababan.

-Vamos no es para tanto, esos tipos eran basura- dijo Lu burlón, mientras que en su mente, Lucy pedía disculpas a los pobres tipos que Lu había apaleado, muchos no eran más que pobres hombres tratando de recuperar a sus chicas…

En otra parte.

-¡No, suéltame, debo ir!- decía una atada Bisca, Mirajane había recurrido a unos lasos que nulificaban la magia para que no se escapara, había ordenado a Alzack que saliera de viaje con Asuka a una ciudad lejana, mientras que le hacia un tratamiento a Bisca… aun así, se percato de que las feromonas de Lu estaban expandiéndose por toda Magnolia… incluso se vio forzada a ponerse cubre bocas y una máscara de oxigeno para que no le afectara… y aun así se sentía débil…

-Deben de apurarse y traer la cura… pobre Lucy… nunca se perdonara esto- dijo mientras que revisaba un libro de borrado de memoria, al menos podría quitar muchos traumas… pero bien sabía que si fallaban, de nada serviría y Lu seria el rey de Magnolia.

-¿Cómo le estará yendo a Elfman?- dijo para sí.

-En una cueva.

-¡YA QUITAME ESTAS CADENAS!- decía una furica Evergreen.

-No, como hombre debo de protegerte de esa influencia- dijo serio Elfman.

-¡PROTEGERME NI QUE 8 CUARTOS! ¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME DEJAS IR CON LU!- exclamaba Evergreen y Elfman se puso serio.

-¡POR QUE TE AMO CARAJO! ¡TE AMO COMO SOLO UN GRAN HOMBRE LO PUEDE HACER!- dijo sonrojado pero serio… y Evergreen dejo de gritar… le vio y se sonrojo… y entonces… la influencia de Lu en ella se debilito… al grado de…

-¿Qué me paso?- dijo ella –Yo… estaba excitada… completamente deseosa de estar con el… pero… era como si mi cuerpo hiciese lo que quería…- dijo confusa.

-No sé de que hablas… pero no te dejare ir… es más te llevare lejos hasta que sepamos que el maestro o alguien ah curado a Lucy- dijo Elfman, Ever le miro… y asintió.

-Hay unas cuerdas nulificadoras de la magia… con ellas puedes impedir que escape si vuelvo a ponerme loca- dijo Ever, Elfman le miro.

-Está bien… y gracias- dijo ella, Elfman solo le miro, pero no hablaron más de la confesión, era algo un poco penoso para ambos.

Elfman sin saberlo, había encontrado el modo de contener el hechizo… solo era necesario lograr demostrar un amor puro y verdadero a las chicas para así poder sacarlas de su trance…

Pero… debían de apurarse, ya que el poder de Lu crecía mas y ahora estaba planeando una tremenda orgi-fiesta con todas las chicas, solo sonreía triunfante… incluso la ruda Erza estaba básicamente a sus pies… por lo que su poder aumentaba…

Pero…

3 Personas, y una que venía de camino, no le dejarían tomar a ciertas chicas sin defenderse.

Esto mientras el día aun corría

Continuara.

Je, un poco corto, pero tenía bloqueo, espero les guste, porquee n el próximo cap, tres mensos defenderán a sus "chicas" de modo cursi y bastante cómico…. Mas un extra que viene a salvar a su doncella.

¿Quién será el extra? ¿Organizara Lu la más grande orgi-fiesta de la historia de Fiore? ¿Natsu regresara a tiempo? ¿Podrá darle el viejo a Lucy la cura? ¿Algún día regresaran Makarov y compañía de su "viaje"? ¿Algún Día Elmer se vengara de Bugs Bunny? ¿Se llegara a hacer una nueva versión de Rave Master o cuando mínimo un crossover animado?

Je, espero les haya gustado y pronto viene el próximo cap.


	8. Capitulo 6

**El Sacrificio de un hombre**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 6: Romeos y ¿Julietas? P1**

**Nota**

**Este cap tendrá muchas mensadas y locuras… y un poco de song fic, sera corto por falta de tiempo y se dividirá en otra parte mas**

**Día 4 Parte 2**

Lu estaba organizando la fiesta más grande de toda Magnolia… y cabe decir que habían 3 tipos que en ese momento habían recibido una serie de ideas… que mejor esperen a verlas…

-Bien chicas, si queremos que esto funcione, hay que preparar todo- dijo Lu sonriendo.

-¡SI!- exclamaron todas a la vez.

-Bien ¡Levy chan!- dijo Lu.

-¡Aquí!- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡Trae bebidas y camisas blancas, las mas blancas que encuentres para el concurso de camisetas mojadas!- dijo Lu.

-¡A la orden!- dijo Levy mientras que se marchaba.

-Erza… necesitaremos comida ¿Podrías encargarte de ello?- dijo Lu.

-Déjamelo a mi- dijo ella mientras que se marchaba.

-Wendy… como aun estas muy pequeña, necesito que revises algunas cosas y después nos traigas algunas bebidas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Dalo por echo Lu San- dijo Wendy igual marchándose.

-Juvia- dijo Lu y Juvia se le pego.

-¡Si Lu Sama!- dijo ella con ojos en forma de corazón.

-Linda… necesito que consigas algunas prendas sexys… las chicas y tu las necesitaran para el evento de la noche—dijo el sonriente, Juvia asintió y salió disparada mientras que Lu seguía delegando responsabilidades.

En un techo.

-Los objetivos se mueven- dijo Warren mientras que miraba a las chicas –Si van a empezar háganlo ahora.

Y usando la telepatía varias órdenes fueron mandadas… Macao solo suspiro, era hora, los chicos empezarían a moverse… y esperaba que no la regaran, de verdad, porque resulto que aunque les explico cómo pudo…

-¡Como demonios pueden ser tan densos!- dijo molesto -¡Les explique directo, les explique con dibujos, fotos, películas mágicas…! ¡Por dios que hasta use lenguaje de Legos y esos tarados no entendieron nada!- dijo molesto el ex Maestro de FT… no podía creer lo tarado que eran los jóvenes del gremio… de Romeo lo entendía, aun era un puberto… pero Gray y Gazille le sorprendían de lo mensos que eran en esos temas.

Suspiro, esperaba que al menos hicieran bien sus intentos de "conquistar" a las chicas.

Gazille.

Levy estaba buscando buenas camisas en las tiendas de ropa cuando noto que alguien le seguía.

Nerviosa camino presurosa entre los puestos pero notaba como la seguían… con su magia podía detenerles de seguro, pero aun así, sabía que ella era más una maga de apoyo… de pronto.

Se percato de que estaba en un gran salón… y las luces se apagaron, de pronto una luz se prendió en el estrado y….

Vio a Gazille con traje de mariachi y un buen de músicos.

-Enana… esto es algo que dedico para ti… -dijo Gazille aclarando su garganta mientras que Levy le miro con cara de circunstancias.

Empezó a tocar la guitarra mientras que los mariachis le seguían.

-LALALALALALALALALLAAAAAAAAAAA_ exclamo un mariachi mientras que empezaban los demás.

_-Bésame, bésame mucho_

_Como si fuera esta noche_

_La última vez_

_Bésame, bésame mucho_

_Que tengo miedo tenerte_

_Y perderte después_

Levy solo le miro confusa mientras que Gazille y sus mariachis coreaban.

_Bésame, bésame mucho_

_Como si fuera esta noche_

_La última vez_

_¡Ay! bésame, bésame mucho_

_Que tengo miedo tenerte_

_Y perderte después_

_Quiero tenerte muy cerca_

_Mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mí_

_Piensa que tal vez mañana ya_

_Estaré lejos muy lejos de aquí_

En este punto Levy ya no miraba a los mariachis… solo en Gazille. Que aunque desentonado… le salía bien… y esa ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo bastante

_Bésame, bésame mucho_

_Como si fuera esta noche_

_La última vez_

_Bésame, bésame mucho_

_Que tengo miedo tenerte_

_Y perderte después_

_Bésame, bésame mucho..._

Y en ese momento se hizo un solo de Trompeta de uno de los mariachis mientras que Gazille sonriendo veía a Levy… o si, el si que había entendido lo que le dijo Macao, solo se había hecho el idiota para cuidar apariencia… bien, era momento.

Sonriendo se decidió a acercarse a Levy que lo miraba algo extasiada (y que empezaba a olvidar a Lu)… pero la casualidad quiso que hubiera un mantel en el piso y Gazille se tropezara con el… cayendo y rompiendo la falda de Levy dejando sus piernas al aire y mostrando una blanca pero sexy prenda de ropa interior….

Levy solo le miro… se puso roja y.

-¡GAZILLE ERES UN IDIOTA!- dijo mientras que un solid Scrip de "IRON" caía sobre Gazille y Levy salía corriendo.

Este en el piso empezó a temblar… y entonces se soltó a reír.

-Después de esto, no dejare que la coneja… convertida en conejo me la gane- dijo levantándose y con decisión se relamió los labios. –Después de ver esas piernas… esos muslos y ese…. ¡No me dejare ganar!

Y Salió corriendo detrás de Levy.

-Oye pancho- dijo un mariachi.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo el otro.

-Se fue y no nos pago- dijo.

-Pues ya ni modo, además nos dimos un buen taco de ojo- dijo el otro y sonriendo los mariachis se fueron mientras que por las calles de Magnolia, una fina y delicada (y semidesnuda) jovencita iba corriendo y detrás de ella un mariachi loco melenudo y con piercing la perseguía…

Lo que pasara… lo sabrán otro día je.

En otra parte.

Juvia Loxar estaba encandilada mirando prendas sexys en una vitrina cuando noto que alguien la seguía… miro atrás y se percato de que Gray la miraba desde una esquina detrás de un muro.

-Gray- dijo con sorpresa y Gray sintió como que se partía algo en su pecho al escuchar su nombre sin el "sama" -¡GRAY!

Y es que Juvia notó que Gray se caía al piso por la sorpresa y algo en ella se preocupo en extremo.

-Juvia… ¿Por qué vas tras de Lu?- dijo él con una expresión que a Juvia le hizo sentirse incomoda y nerviosa.

-Yo… Juvia no entiende- dijo ella confusa.

-Juvia, Macao me dijo ciertas cosas… pero yo no entiendo… mira, cuando te vi con el… me sentí mal… mucho y cuando dijiste el Sama a él y no a mi….- dijo el de tal manera que Juvia solo se sintió muy alicaída.

-Yo… no lo sé… es como… como si… el me atrajera- dijo ella nerviosa y Gray frunció el ceño.

-¡No es justo eso! ¡No quiero que tome lo que no es suyo!- dijo Gray con fuerza sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Juvia.

-Gray… sama- dijo ella y de pronto Gray sintió que su corazón brinco.

-¡JUVIA!- dijo el decidido lo que asusto a la chica -¡Debes de alejarte de Lu, al menos hasta que se recupere!

-Pero Gray… sama- dijo ella y Gray le abrazo.

-Lu no es Lucy, Lucy jamás les haría algo así… No, ella es buena y tú también- dijo Gray mientras que Juvia solo le miraba asombrada.

-Gray sama- dijo ella y Gray sonrió.. .se escuchaba muy bien eso de parte de la chica.

-Vámonos- dijo él mientras que con rapidez sujetaba a Juvia y se la llevaba ante la sorpresa de la chica que aunque sentía ganas de ir con Lu , también sentía la necesidad de ir con Gray…

En otra parte.

Erza acababa de encargar una buena cantidad de alimentos (afrodisiacos muchos) y sonreía mientras que tomaba un pastel… y de pronto se detuvo.

Volteo y solo se quedo pasmada a l ver quien estaba frente a ella.

-Jerall… -dijo…

Y si, Jerall Fernández estaba parado frente a Erza Scarlet.

Mientras que.

-¡YA VOY LUCY!- decía Natsu corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a Magnolia lo mas pronto posible y salvar a Lucy.

Continuara.

Je, aviso que me tardare un poco en la conti ya que estaré muy ocupado (incluso por eso este cap quedo corto, pero es para no retrasarme tanto, je, espero les guste.

Je, esta vez no pondré dudas, pero espero les guste lo que se viene.


	9. Capitulo 7

**El Sacrificio de un hombre**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 7: Romeos y ¿Julietas? P2**

**Nota**

**Este cap tendrá muchas mensadas y locuras… disculpen la tardanza, pero la chamba me tenia muy atareado**

**Día 4 Parte 3**

-Jerall- dijo sorprendida Erza.

-Erza… es bueno verte… sentí que debía de venir aquí- dijo él sonriendo, Erza le miro confusa.

-¿Cómo? Pensé que te ocultabas- dijo ella, mas Jerall le miro.

-Erza… no sé porque pero algo me dice que cosas muy malas están pasando por aquí- dijo serio mientras que se acercaba a Erza, esta se sintió nerviosa.

-¡OLE!- dijo un niño pasando al lado de él haciendo un pase de torero.

-¡Ese venado!- dijo otro y se fueron corriendo, dejando a Erza y Jerall confusos…

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Erza.

-No sé, pero ya llevan un buen rato las personas haciéndome eso- dijo Jerall, Erza le miro y el correspondió con calma.

-De todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que podrías meterte en problemas- dijo Erza sintiéndose confusa… quería regresar con Lu, pero tampoco quería irse.

-Ni yo lo sé, ya te dije que sentí que debía de venir para acá- dijo él mientras que caminaba y Erza le miro, Jerall se detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Erza nerviosa.

-No lo sé… solo que ya extrañaba verte- dijo él mientras qué Erza se sonrojaba.

-Ya veo- dijo Erza y Jerall se acerco, lo que la intimido un poco, el empezó a caminar alrededor y se apoyo en un muro.

-Erza… de verdad que te vez algo rara- dijo Jerall, a lo que Erza frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo enfadada.

-Te vez algo distraída, lo note, como si no fueras tu, además de que note algo en ti, como un aura negra- dijo Jerall, mas Erza le miro y en eso se percataron de que la gente les miraba y… ¿Se reían? Eso mientras que señalaban a Jerall -¿Pues que tanto me miran a la cabeza?

Y Erza entonces señalo algo arriba de él… y Jerall se percato que se había un adorno en forma de cuernos justo encima de él.

-A caray, como me persiguen estos adornitos- dijo Jerall mientras que Erza no pudo evitar reír.

-De verdad que es bueno verte, pero aun así hay que tener cuidado, oh el consejo te podría encontrar- dijo ella, mas Jerall le miro.

-¿Qué hacías Erza? Te veías muy ocupada- dijo él y de pronto Erza recordó su encargo.

-¡Es cierto! ¡El encargo de Lu…! – dijo y se detuvo tapándose la boca.

-¿Lu?- dijo Jerall con la ceja levantada.

Erza no sabía qué hacer, por algún motivo se sentía como si estuviera engañando a Jerall, quien solo se veía confuso.

-Es… es Lucy… ella fue convertida en hombre y… y…- dijo pero Jerall le miro.

-¿La transmutaron? Hum…. Un momento, Erza, ¿Cómo te has sentido a su lado?- dijo él mientras que Erza le miro confusa.

-Yo… pues, normal… como me sentiría siempre- dijo ella y se percato de que estaba mintiendo… no, desde que Lucy cambio a Lu, había estado comportándose de un modo extraño. Posesiva… agresiva con las demás chicas… solo quería estar con Lu… solo sentía… sentía mucho calor.

-Erza… oh dios… es el hechizo- dijo él y Erza le miro –Puedo notarlo, Crime Sorcerer ya tuvo que lidiar con una persona que fue afectada… y créeme que Ultear y Meldy se pusieron como locas, casi me matan cuando fueron influenciadas y se pusieron como burros en primavera.

-No… no se dé que hablas… Lu… Lucy no se ha comportado raro… rara- dijo Erza sintiéndose mal por mentir, pero Jerall le miro.

-La poción te está afectando, haciendo que estés caliente por el… ¡Erza! ¡Te puso como burro en primavera también!- exclamo.

-¿Me estás diciendo burra?- dijo Erza molesta, y Jerall rápido rectifico.

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que estas muy rara, y sé que es por ese embrujo, es mas estoy seguro que para estos momentos Lucy estará organizando una Orgi Fiesta y te mando a comprar algo como comida ¿Oh me equivoco?- dijo él y Erza se sorprendió.

-¿Pero como supiste que…?- dijo pero Jerall sonrió.

-Es por que como te dije, mi gremio ya enfrento algo así, por suerte conseguimos evitarlo encontrando a quien hiciera el sacrificio… ¡Y es obvio que ahora es necesario hacer el sacrificio para evitar que termines copulando con él!- dijo Jerall con tanta fuerza que todos voltearon a verlos.

-¡No lo digas así!- dijo Erza apenada.

-Vamos Erza, hay que alejarte de aquí, antes de que sea tarde- dijo él… pero Erza de pronto estaba usando la armadura del purgatorio.

-No… ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME ALEJES DE LU SAMA!- exclamo ella y Jerall se percato de que estaba bastante afectada… y que eso no era saludable para él.

-Aunque debo de decir que se ve sexy con esa cara de sociópata- dijo antes de huir por su vida mientras que Erza lo perseguía.

En otra parte.

Wendy solo miraba confusa a Romeo, quien había decidido ayudarla a no caer en las "garras" de Lu… aunque para ello lo que hizo fue de lo mas… raro.

-¿Romeo?- dijo ella mirando a un disfrazado chico.

-Oh, dulce Wendy, mi corazón late y late como burro sin mecate desde que te vi- decía Romeo… dejando a Wendy mirándolo como quien ve a un loco… para mala suerte de Macao, Romeo había recibido algunos consejos de Wakaba

-¿Estas borracho o algo así?- dijo ella confusa, mas Romeo solo saco unas rosas… sonrojando a Wendy (que pese al hechizo aun era una jovencita, por lo que tampoco es que le pegara tan fuerte)

-Para nada… pero si lo estuviera, seria porque estoy borracho de tu presencia- dijo recordando los consejos…

-Este ya la cago- dijo Macao viendo a Romeo repetir como mono todo lo que Wakaba le había dicho…

-¡Oh pero que tierno!- dijo Wendy sorprendiendo a Macao –De verdad que no imagine que fueras tan dulce Romeo.

Y este sonrió.

-Oh dulce Wendy, créeme que cuando digo que tu belleza no tiene comparación, digo la pura verdad- dijo Romeo y Macao solo abrió la boca asombrado… hasta que entendió que Wendy al no tener experiencia con chicos pues las primeras palabras "bonitas" soltadas por alguien de su edad le parecían algo romántico.

-Oh, Romeo… eres muy dulce- dijo ella sintiéndose tímida pero muy halagada… y eso sin querer había dispersado el efecto de la pócima…

-Oh dulce Wendy, ¿Tendrías la bondad de acompañarme a dar un paseo al gran parque de diversiones inaugurado hace poco?- dijo Romeo en un tono meloso.

-Será un placer- dijo Wendy mientras que le tendía la mano y se marchaba.

Macao solo salió de entre los arbustos sorprendido.

-Y pensar que con el iba a ser tan fácil- dijo para sí y de pronto paso de nuevo corriendo frente a él Levy Mcgarden… y detrás de ella persiguiéndola un charro melenudo que reconoció como Gazille.

Suspiro, el día estaba más loco de lo pensado.

EN otra parte.

Lu miró al reloj extrañado, ni Erza, Juvia, Levy y Wendy se habían aparecido, suspiro, de seguro algo había pasado, por lo que no podía perder el tiempo.

-Lissana- dijo a la peliblanca.

-¿Si Lu?- dijo ella soñadora.

-Que empiece la fiesta y… recuerda, mañana tu y o pasaremos el mejor día de nuestra vida- dijo haciendo sonrojar a Lissana

"¡No creas que te saldrás con la tuya!"- decía Lucy en su mente, pero Lu solo se reía

-Ya lo hice- dijo sonriendo y se preparo para la mega orgi fiesta que había preparado…

En otra parte.

-¡YA VOY LUCY!- decía Natsu corriendo a todo lo que daba, tal vez usando el Lightning Mode llegaría más rápido, pero algo le decía que era mucho mejor que se moviera así, de todos modos ya se había orientado

Y sabía que a más tardar en el amanecer del 5to día llegaría a Magnolia…

Debía de salvar a Lucy era cuestión tiempo.

En el tren, el viejo mago llevaba el antídoto y esperaba que no fuera tarde.

Jerall seguía huyendo de Erza sonriendo, su plan estaba funcionando.

Romeo y Wendy estaban pasando un gran día en la feria.

Gazille había logrado capturar a Levy y al más puro estilo ranchero se monto a un caballo (que le robo a un pobre campesino) y se lanzo cabalgando al horizonte con una muy apenada Levy en sus brazos.

Pero…

Esto aun faltaba para acabar.

Continuara.

Je, Ok, me tarde para un cap corto, pero es que en si he tenido muchos líos y ocupaciones pero este fic ya está por acabar je.

¿Podrá Jerall salvarse de la ira de Erza? ¿Gazille será el nuevo charro negro y Levy su Adelita? ¿Romeo convertirá a Wendy en su Julieta o decidirá seguir los pasos de Gildarts y volverse mujeriego? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Gray y Juvia? ¿A dónde habrá llevado Elfman a Evergreen? ¿Qué pasara cuando Natsu y el viejo lleguen? ¿Qué le pasara a Lissana el 5to día? ¿Por qué los paquetes de carne para hamburguesa siempre tienen más carne que las bolsas de bollos?

Respuestas a algunas de estas preguntas en el próximo cap.

Suerte


	10. Final

**El Sacrificio de un hombre**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 8: El Sacrificio de un Hombre**

**Nota**

**Este cap tendrá muchas mensadas y locuras… disculpen la tardanza, pero la chamba me tenia muy atareado**

**Día 5**

Jerall trataba de huir, llevaban más de 10 horas de persecución y era muy claro que a Erza ya se le había olvidado por que le perseguía… ahora lo hacía por mera Inercia, lo que era igual de peligroso, ya que no se acordaría porque quería golpearlo… entonces ideo un plan

-¡Hey Erza mira es una pastelería!- dijo él y Erza se detuvo.

¡¿Dónde!?- exclamo la pelirroja momento aprovechado por Jerall para taclearla y lograr sujetarla… de un modo no muy ortodoxo.

-¡Disculpa era la única manera de frenarte!- dijo el sujetándola, que por la persecución Erza traía la armadura de vuelo y… bueno… ya sabemos que esa armadura no deja mucho a la imaginación.

-¡Donde me estas tocando!- exclamo una sonrojada Erza.

-¡Disculpa, pero si te suelto me matas!- dijo Jerall notando que había apoyado su mano en el seno derecho de la pelirroja… que se había puesto aun mas roja de modo increíble… y empezó a sacar humo mientras que parecía marearse.

-Es… esto es demasiado… suéltame…- dijo Erza con un tono que a Jerall se le antojo seductor… y si… lo que pasaba es que Erza… si bien era una mujer ruda, algo altanera y muy dura de pelar, en el campo intimo era aun como una niña… por lo que esos roses con Jerall, simplemente la debilitaron…

-Calma… permaneceremos así un rato para que te calmes… y recuerdes quien eres- dijo el al oído de la pelirroja… haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

-Jerall…- dijo ella sintiéndose débil… y de pronto… olvido a Lu… solo… solo quería seguir asi con Jerall… y se debilito desapareciendo la armadura.

-¿Erza?- dijo el al ver que la pelirroja se había callado y su armadura había desaparecido.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo ella aun sonrojada y Jerall sonrió.

-Erza, veo que al fin te has librado del embrujo- dijo él, mas Erza solo bajo el rostro sonrojada.

-¿Podrías soltarme?- dijo ella, pero Jerall le acerco los labios al oído.

-Déjame estar así un rato- dijo el, y Erza se sonrojo asintiendo.

La mañana del Día 5 asomaba.

Lu miro el amanecer con una sonrisa… si bien Erza, Levy, Juvia y Wendy habían misteriosamente desaparecido, aun así pudo organizar muy bien su orgifiesta, y sonrió, había pasado una noche de locura con todas esas mujeres y ya era el último día…

-Eh ganado- dijo mirándose al espejo y viendo la imagen de Lucy, quien con tristeza le devolvía la mirada.

-Natsu te detendrá- dijo ella.

-¿Natsu? Es un idiota, no encontrara el modo de vencerme, mas por que el no sabe cuánto lo amas… y aunque lo supiera, es seguro que no haría nada- dijo burlón, Lucy le miro con rabia, pero se sentía debilitada… pronto seria asimilada por Lu y desaparecería… para siempre.

-Natsu- fue todo lo que dijo mientras que Lu se disponía a darse un "mañanero" con Cana.

En casa de Mirajane.

-¡Déjame ir con Lu!- decía Bisca aun atada, Mirajane había tenido que encadenarse también ya que por fin empezaba a sucumbir al hechizo… incluso en un arranque ella y Bisca habían mantenido relaciones en el momento de mayor frenesí (a eso de media noche) ella sabía que se arrepentirían en cuanto pasara el efecto, pero no quedaba de otra…

El día despuntaba mientras que en el Gremio de Fairy Tail, Macao solo suspiro, le había conseguido entradas para el parque y para el zoológico a Romeo y Wendy, por lo que el par de "tortolitos" andaban paseándose felices de la vida… a costa de su cartera.

-¿No han sabido nada de Gray y Juvia?- dijo con calma Macao.

-No, aunque Warren me dijo que vio a Gray subir a Juvia a un tren y dándole todo su dinero al de la locomotora para que no se detuviera hasta llegar a Hargeon.- dijo Nab.

¿Y Gazille y Levy?- dijo Macao.

-Bueno, alguien dice que vio a un Charro de larga melena llevándose a una chica pequeña de cabello azul que concuerda con la descripción de Levy al monte… probablemente para propósitos no muy santos- dijo Max y Macao suspiro.

-¿No han sabido nada de Elfman y Evergreen?- dijo entonces.

-Bueno, parece que alguien los vio en el casino del Akane Resort- dijo Max mientras que miraba unos papeles.

-Por lo que sabemos Erza perseguía a alguien y nadie sabe a dónde se fue- dijo Wakaba, Macao entonces frunció el ceño.

-Hoy es el último día, y ya casi dan las 4 de la tarde, después de ese incidente con Lu golpeando a esas personas y esa fiesta que hizo, empiezo a temer lo peor- dijo Macao –El maestro no se ha comunicado, no sabemos dónde está el viejo hechicero y Natsu aun no regresa.

-Eso no es todo- dijo Charle entrando al gremio.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Wakaba

-Sea lo que sea que está haciendo Lu, está afectando a todas las mujeres de la ciudad- dijo Charle seria –Es por eso que ninguna de las chicas del Gremio ha venido.

-Sí, eso lo note ayer, sin contar que no podemos enfrentarlo, como Lu es mucho más fuerte y parece que los espíritus estelares se fortalecieron mas- dijo Macao.

-Hablando de eso, anduve espiando esa fiestecita que tuvo y… pues debo decir que Virgo y Aries participaron mucho- dijo Max con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

-Esto es malo, dentro de poco el hechizo será irreversible y habremos perdido a Lucy para siempre- dijo Macao y entonces Wakaba sonrió.

-¿Sabes? En momentos como este ya veo por qué fuiste maestro- dijo Wakaba… en eso escucharon la puerta del Gremio abrirse.

-¡LO TENGO!- decía el viejo hechicero entrando y sorprendiendo a todos -¡Tengo la formula para revertir el embrujo!

-¡Genial! ¡Hay que ir por Lu!- dijo Macao sonriendo mientras que el resto de los hombres del Gremio se acercaban.

-Vaya… lo logro- dijo una voz desde la entrada y todos voltearon notando a Lu mirarles cínicamente… y acompañado de todas las chicas.

-¡No nos quitaran a Lu sama!- dijo Laky, Cana saco sus cartas y les miraba con rabia.

-¡Antes muertas que dejar que lo desaparezcan! –dijo Cana furiosa.

-Creo que… estamos en problemas- dijo Max al ver a Kinana con una sartén.

En las afueras de Magnolia.

Natsu se dejo caer, estaba agotado, pero había llegado… vio unos chicos haciendo una fogata y sonrió, se lanzo contra la fogata sorprendiendo a los chicos y empezó a devorar el fuego.

-¡Lucy eh venido por ti!- exclamo y se lanzo a correr de nuevo… mientras que las madres de los chicos le lanzaban toda clase de basura y cosas por asustar a sus hijos.

Natsu corría con todo y de pronto.

¡BRAAAAMMMM!

-¡Pero qué demonios!- dijo al escuchar la explosión que provenía del gremio, corrió aun mas rápido y al llegar vio una escena… muy rara.

Lu estaba con sus espíritus liberados, Aries y Virgo, quienes estaban manteniendo fácilmente a Raya a Max y Nab, Warren estaba metido de cabeza en un bote de basura mientras que Wakaba era pateado por varias chicas y Macao apenas y podía proteger al viejo de los embates de Lu.

-¡Qué demonios pasa! –exclamó Natsu, y Lu volteo… y por un momento Lucy reacciono dentro de él.

-¡Natsu!- se escucho aunque Lu no movió los labios.

-¡Tengo la cura!- dijo el viejo levantando una botella, pero de un rápido movimiento con el látigo Lu rompió el bote -¡No!

-Lo siento, pero yo quiero permanecer así- dijo malicioso, Natsu le miro confuso y trato de acercarse pero en eso un borrón purpura se le fue encima y Natsu apenas pudo evitar un garrazo de Lissana.

-¿Lissana?- dijo aun más confuso mientras que Lissana se alejaba y se acercaba a Lu quien la abrazaba.

-Ella es mi elegida, hoy concluiremos el pacto y ella será la madre de mis hijos Natsu- dijo Lu con calma, Natsu solo les miro y…

-¡Anda felicidades por eso Lissana! Sabía que algún día hallarías el amor- dijo sonriendo y todo mundo se fue de boca.

-¡Natsu no seas idiota!- dijo Macao.

-¿Por qué? Es bueno ver que Lissana tendrá un buen prospecto- dijo Natsu.

-¡Si eso pasa Lucy no regresara jamás, recuerda que ella es Lu pedazo de zoquete?- dijo Macao y Natsu entonces se percato de que era cierto.

-¡Ah es cierto!- dijo percatándose -¡Lo siento Lissana, pero no dejare que Lucy desaparezca ya encontraras otro!- dijo Natsu.

-¡No lo permitiré!- exclamo Lissana y con gran velocidad se lanzó contra Natsu quien con facilidad le dio un puñetazo en el estomago noqueándola.

-Lo siento, pero era necesario- dijo dejándola con suavidad en el piso.

-¡No dejare que lo hagas!- dijo Lu y de pronto las chicas se le fueron encima.

Natsu apenas y pudo evitar ser empalado por los ataques de Laky y noto que Virgo y Aries también estaban trabajando en conjunto para noquearlo, pero sabía que debía de tener más cuidado con Cana.

-¡No lograran evitar que salve a Lucy!- exclamo y con rapidez, entonces se concentro, notó que las mujeres estaban como poseídas y no dudarían en ir en serio en su contra, debía de lograr usar una flama que las noquease sin dañarlas antes de que Cana invocase el Fairy Glitter.

-¡Deténganlo mis niñas! ¡Ya falta poco para que se dé la hora clave!- dijo Lu sonriendo mientras que en su interior.

-"¡NATSU!"- decía Lucy mientras que empezaba a notar como su esencia desaparecía.

Natsu sintió algo en su interior y supo que no tenía más tiempo, era ahora o nunca.

-¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE DESAPAREZCA LA MUJER QUE AMO! ¡TECNICA SECRETA DEL DRAGON SLAYER, ESPADA SAGRADA DEL FENIX!- exclamo usando un impacto tal que logro noquear a las chicas… mas Lu solo le miraba asombrado.

-Natsu- dijo y por un momento su voz fue la de Lucy.

-¡Natsu apúrate!- exclamo Macao notando que todo esto les había consumido mucho tiempo.

Natsu se lanzo a por Lu y este le miro asustado.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- exclamo sintiéndose nervioso, Lucy por momentos recobraba sus fuerzas y el las perdía, no pudo mantener la invocación de Virgo y Aries y solo veía que Natsu se acercaba.

-¡Lucy yo te salvare! –exclamo Natsu sujetándolo y… le planto un tremendo beso en los labios… aunque todos los demás sabían que era lo que debía de hacerse no pudieron evitar notar con sorpresa… que era una escena que solo una fujioshi amaría.

Macao se desmayo, Wakaba se puso a vomitar en una maceta mientras que Max… buen oeste solo saco fotos para chantajear después a Natsu…

-Esta hecho… el Sacrificio de un Hombre- dijo el viejo mientras que una luz cubría a Lu…

El brillo fue tan intenso que cubrió Magnolia…

Cuando termino todos vieron que Natsu seguía besándole… pero ya no era Lu… era Lucy… había regresado al fin.

-Hey muchacho, ya puedes dejar de comértela- dijo el viejo y Natsu se separo.

-Natsu…- dijo Lucy sonrojada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Je, disculpa la tardanza- dijo el sonriendo apenado.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? ¿De verdad me amas?- dijo ella y Natsu sonrió aun más.

-¡Pues claro que sí! Aunque necesite que me persiguiera una manada de gays para darme cuenta- dijo Natsu apenado –Disculpa por eso.

-No importa… gracias… pero…- dijo ella y Natsu noto que lloraba.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo preocupado.

-Lu hizo cosas horribles- dijo Lucy llorando –Abuso de todas las chicas del gremio y por poco rompe a muchas parejas- dijo triste, mas Natsu le abrazo.

-Lucy, eso lo hizo Lu, no tú, tú serias incapaz de tal maldad- dijo él, mas Lucy se aferro a él.

-¡Pero sentí todo lo que hacía! ¡Pude notar lo que él sentía cada vez que hacía el amor con ellas!- dijo entristecida, mas Natsu le sonrió.

-Hey, al menos puedes jactarte de que ya tienes más experiencia que todos los del gremio juntos Lucy- dijo y Luy solo se sonrojo.

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!- exclamo sorrajandole un puñetazo que lo tumbo, pero Natsu solo reia, se levanto y sobándose la mejilla la sujeto y beso de nuevo.

-Esto es mucho mejor que besar a un hombre- dijo el mientras uqe Lucy solo se dejaba besar toda apenada.

-Bueno, esto es un buen final ¿No creen?- dijo el viejo, mas Macao le miro.

-Para ellos, voy a tener que ir a terapia- dijo Macao.

-Y al maestro le va a dar el patatús cuando vea al gremio- dijo Max mientras que notaba que Lissana despertaba y miraba con tristeza la escena.

Pensó en decir algo pero…

-¡NO! ¡NO ME PUEDEN QUITAR ESTO!- exclamo Lissana sorprendiendo a Natsu y Lucy y antes de que lo pudieran evitar se lanzo sobre Lucy besándola… ante la sorpresa de todo mundo.

-A si, se me olvido decirles que quedaran algunas secuelas de la formula… entre ellas que al menos por unos días las chicas van a querer tener sexo con ella- dijo el viejo.

-¡Viejo esto compensa todo!- dijo Macao con un charco de sangre escurriéndole por la nariz.

-¡Sálvame Natsu!- exclamo Lucy tratando de quitarse a Lissana de encima.

-¡Hey que Lucy es mía!- exclamo Natsu pero…

-¡Lucy es nuestra!- decían las demás chicas y Natsu haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro tomar a Lucy y echo a correr con ella en brazos mientras que las chicas le perseguían.

-¡Al diablo! ¡Ella es mía y solo conmigo pasara las noches!- decía Natsu sonrojando a Lucy.

Mientras que Macao solo miraba al grupo ir a lo lejos y suspiro.

-No sé por qué, pero presiento que el gremio estará aun más loco ahora- dijo.

-Y que lo digas- sonrió Wakaba mientras que esperaban a ver cuando regresaban los demás.

El viejo solo sonrió, al menos este caso tan raro se había resuelto. Aunque tendrían que pasar por muchas cosas ya que los efectos secundarios seguirían allí, pero confió, si el alborotado muchacho había sido capaz de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos de seguro al final todo saldría bien.

Y sonrió de nuevo.

FIN

Ah, pero aun queda el epilogo donde se resolverán algunas dudas que tengan de este, así que no duden en preguntar je.,

Lo que si es que pensaba poner una escena Yuri un poco mas fuerte entre Lucy y Lissana pero me arrepentí en el último momento je.

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el epilogo.


	11. Epilogo

**El Sacrificio de un hombre**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Epilogo**

Habían pasado ya una semana desde que Lucy volvió a la normalidad.

Gray y juvia regresaron al Gremio y a muchos les sorprendió que ahora Gray se le pegara a Juvia al grado que a la misma Juvia le resultaba incomodo… aunque no hablaba palabras amorosas, Gray parecía temeroso de que de algún modo alguien se acercara a Juvia… al grado que cuando Lyon llegaba a aparecerse Gray secuestraba a Juvia y no aparecía hasta que el Bastia se marchaba.

Gazille y Levy regresaron un par de días después del monte… sucios y desaliñados… pero eso sí, bastante alegres… sobra decir que nadie les pregunto nada de lo que habían estado haciendo.

Romeo seguía divirtiéndose con Wendy, yendo a pasear a diversos lugares, comprándole cosas… todo con el dinero de Macao… quien solo se resignaba esperando que su vástago no se convirtiera en un Gildarts 2.

Elfman y Evergreen regresaron después de que ambos empezaran una relación más formal… y sobra decir que realmente se volvieron una pareja bastante estable.

EL psicólogo especial de Magnolia… un extraño sujeto llamado Axel Asher, atendió los casos de Bisca y Mirajane.

Bisca tuvo que pasar un poco de tiempo en aislamiento a raíz de que después de que Lucy volviera a ser ella, siguió buscándola y… un par de veces estuvo a punto de violarla en plena calle. Sobra decir que Alzack y Asuka no entendían absolutamente nada.

Mirajane también se mantuvo alejada un tiempo, ya que al no haber caído a los encantos de Lu, hizo que ella por algún motivo se volviera demasiado coqueta con Lucy, por lo que para evitar que su Satán Soul la dominase e hiciese cosas no muy santas con Lucy (ya dos veces había tomado a Lucy y le había dado sendos besos de lengua que…), prefirió irse de vacaciones un tiempo.

El mismo Psicólogo le recomendó llevarse a Lissana con ella hasta que se le pasase el efecto ya que varias veces a raíz de los efectos secundarios del hechizo trato de "violar" a Lucy, sobra decir que casi le ponen una orden de restricción.

Erza regreso con las ropas desarregladas y una expresión de felicidad tal que nadie se atrevió a preguntarle nada… aunque era obvio que había pasado una gran semana.

Finalmente, Lucy misma logro, gracias a Natsu, sobreponerse a los traumas de recordar todas las tropelías de Lu.

Natsu demostró ser un "novio" muy sobreprotector, mas por que todas las chicas que habían pasado "la noche" con Lu, seguían persiguiendo a Lucy, incluso Cana a cada rato debía de ser contenida…

Vamos que Natsu había llegado al extremo de dejarle un par de "chupetones" a Lucy para marcar su territorio (cosa que Lucy compenso dándole una buena paliza) y aun así cada día era muy duro para la joven pareja.

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE ELLA ES MIA CARAJO!- exclamo el Dragneel entrando al gremio junto con Lucy.

-Hey Natsu, se ve que es un día divertido- dijo Makarov burlón.

-Ya no se burle viejo que usted no hizo nada- dijo Natsu molesto.

cierto, ¿Qué habría pasado si Natsu no hubiera llegado a tiempo?- dijo Lucy

-Oh vamos, ya sabíamos que lo lograrías- dijo el viejo mientras que en eso Lucy solo bufaba

-Aun así, mire todo lo que paso por eso- dijo Lucy enfadada.

-Hey al menos lo disfrutaste- dijo Makarov y Lucy solo se sonrojo.

-¡Eso no vale! ¡Ella solo debe de disfrutar conmigo!- dijo Natsu y Lucy se puso más roja que el cabello de Erza.

-¡Eso es! ¡Un hombre debe de defender a su hembra! –exclamo Elfman.

-Elfman- dijo Evergreen

-¡Que ocurre!- exclamo el Strauss

-Cállate o esta noche no te daré "tu azúcar"- dijo Evergreen y Elfman solo se calló asustado.

-Mandilón- dijo Gildarts que acababa de llegar de viaje.

-En fin, lo bueno es que ya todo termino y según lo que nos comento el viejo brujo ya para el próximo martes ya no habrán restos de la formula- dijo Natsu sonriendo mientras que abrazaba a Lucy y esta se sonrojaba.

-Ah, hablando de eso, el viejo nos dijo que si podíamos guardar esto en una bodega- dijo Makarov con calma.

-¿Y esto? ¿No me digan que es otra fórmula?- dijo Lucy preocupada, mas Natsu solo la levanto -¡Ah Natsu no la toques!

-Tranquila, la que te afecto a ti era de color azul y esta es rosa, no creo que cause líos- dijo Natsu jugando con la botella hasta que…

-¡Natsu está destapada! –exclamo el maestro y Natsu quedo bañado en la formula.

-Oh por dios- dijo Elfman mientras que un brillo cubría a Natsu… y quedaba transformado en chica.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!- exclamo asombrada al ver su ahora largo cabello rosado, Lucy solo frunció el seño mientras que todos los hombres se quedaban pasmados ante la nueva Natsu.

-Natsu, no eres más idiota por qué no eres más grande- dijo Gildarts mientras que Ever solo se ponía en guardia.

-No se le acerquen, ya vimos lo que paso con Lucy y capaz que con lo locos que están todos aquí capaz que terminan violándola a la primera de cambio- dijo Evergreen mientras que Natsu solo se ponía azul del susto.

-No me digan ¿Este tiene la misma fórmula que el otro?- dijo Lucy y el maestro asintió.

-Eh, si… este, aunque este para romper el hechizo necesita que… que aparte de que lo bese una mujer pues… mantenga una relación "sexual" con ella- dijo Makarov.

-¡PERO QUE CLASE DE SOLUCION IDIOTA ES ESTA!- dijo Natsumi(?) enfadada… mas Lucy solo se acerco, la tomo de la bufanda, le planto un tremendo beso en los labios y con fuerzas sacadas de quien sabe donde la cargo.

-Nos vamos al cuarto de arriba y hay de aquel que nos espié- dijo ella mientras que una asombrada Natsumi (?) le miraba.

Lucy solo abrió la puerta de una patada, la lanzo a la cama y cerró la puerta…

Abajo solo se quedaron todos boquiabiertos por la sorpresa… y minutos después Evergreen tomo una Lacryma y usando la magia consiguió poner música a alto volumen… ya que ciertos sonidos le perturbaron… son contar que después se dejo de escuchar puras voces femeninas para escuchar una voz masculina.

-Definitivamente, voy a tener que tomar terapia después de esto- dijo Macao mientras que los demás asentían y se preparaban para un día mas en el gremio…

Básicamente ya estas locuras eran un día Normal en el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Fin Epilogo.

Je espero que les haya gustado, anda que esto ya me salió de trancazo disculpen la tardanza es que he estado muy ocupado je, como ven al final todos fueron al psicólogo, algunos salieron muy premiados y otros… pues algo mas chiflados, lo que si es que al final Natsu paso por lo mismo que Lucy y Lucy al contrario no dudo en lo mas mínimo para hacer su "Sacrificio" je

Ok, espero que les haya agradado y nos vemos para el próximo fic.


End file.
